The Secrets We Hide
by rainbowsandbutterflies
Summary: Can love blossom between two friends who are intent on fighting as much as possible? what happens when a group of friends play some tricks and pretty much act like the teenagers they are? a little inukag and mirsan
1. Ch 1: A Simple Game

Chapter 1: A Simple Game

"Okay! It's time for truth or dare. Who wants to go first?" Kagome chirped cheerfully.

Miroku leaned over towards Sango "What do you bet that they will have a fight?"

Sango smirked "I bet you that if they don't that you have to carry my boomerang around for one whole day."

Miroku laughed, "Fine then if they do then you have to give me a kiss."

Sango rolled her eyes and agreed to the bet. They both sat back and watched the game begin.

"Fine Inuyasha you can go first, truth or dare?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him. Inuyasha caught that smile and quickly picked truth. He didn't want to know what Kagome had planned for dare.

"Ok Inuyasha for truth then. Hmmm…" she smiled again "who do you love the most?"

Inuyasha growled at her. "What kind of a question is that? Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome looked up suddenly at him. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah isn't it obvious that I love Kikyo?" suddenly he noticed Kagome's face. "Wait I didn't mean that! Kagome?" Uh oh, he thought to himself, now what did I do?

Kagome glared at him, then started to run towards the well.

"Kagome! Wait! Kagome? I didn't mean it Kagome, come back!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she ran towards the well.

She turned and glared coldly at him for a minute "Inuyasha" she called.

He looked hopeful for a second when she called him.

"SIT!"

THUD

Kagome jumped into the well as Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

Miroku smiled happily. "Oh, Sango! I believe you owe me something! I think you just lost a certain bet!"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango asked slyly. She turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a second! You made a bet on me and Kagome?" Inuyasha exploded.

"Ummm... Well you see Inuyasha, we, ummm... I mean I ummm... Sango a little help here!" Miroku started to back away from Inuyasha.

Sango grinned and shook her head "I'm sorry monk but I can't help you."

"But, but... Sango you have to help me! Inuyasha is going to hurt me! Please make him stop!" he looked around wildly for some kind of an escape. His eyes fell on Shippo who was sitting quietly licking his lollypop and absent-mindedly petting Kilala. "Shippo won't you help me out here?"

Shippo stared at him "I'm just a little kid" he pouted, "How can I help you?"

"I don't know, think of something! And hurry!"

Inuyasha advanced on Miroku "Why did you make a bet on me and Kagome?" He growled and cracked his knuckles.

Sango laughed and walked away with Kilala in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder. She left in the direction of the village.

A little while after she got there and got comfortable Inuyasha showed up muttering about a perverted monk and how the monk will do anything to get Sango. He sat down and Sango started to giggle.

"So how many times did you hit him?"

"Feh, enough times that he learns his lesson, I hope."

Inuyasha sat down Indian style and closed his eyes.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha for a second then bounced on him "Why do you care if they made that bet? Huh? Huh? Huh? Is it because you don't want to sound predicable?"

Inuyasha opened one eye and bopped Shippo on the head. "Do you ever shut up?"

Sango looked down at the swirly-eyed Shippo and then looked at Inuyasha. "Why did you have to hit him?"

"Because he was bugging me." Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

A couple minutes' later Shippo's eyes stopped swirling and he rubbed his head "Ow Inuyasha! Why do you have to hit so hard?" he whined.

Suddenly Miroku walked in with a couple of big bumps on his head. "Ah Lady Sango I see you didn't get hurt at all. How wonderful that Inuyasha didn't harm you."

Sango rolled her eyes "Whatever monk."

Miroku smiles at Shippo. "I see he got you too eh Shippo?"

Shippo nodded his head then glared at Inuyasha who didn't seem to notice.He was to busy battling the voices in his head.

'You should just leave her alone. You're only going to make her more mad.' the first said

'But what if she never comes back?' the second screamed

'We got rid of her. So what are yougoing todo about it?' the first yelled back

'I'm going to go and apologize to her!' Inuyasha screamed at the voices in his head. Then suddenly they were gone. Inuyasha knew what to do now.

During his conversation with the voices Shippo and Miroku talking too.

"He's so mean, all because he made Kagome mad again. I wonder if she will come back this time." Shippo gazed past everyone and out the door hoping that Kagome would suddenly emerge through it.

Miroku looked down at the sad fox demon "It would be a wonder if she came back. After all the things that Inuyasha has done to her. Its surprising she even comes here at all anymore."

Inuyasha suddenly got up and walked out the door leaving his friends sitting there very confused.

'Fine,' he thought to himself, 'I guess I have to go get her now.' He sighed then suddenly chuckled to himself. 'I always have to go and get her, why does she even leave?' He continued thinking like that until he got to the well.

"Maybe she doesn't want me to come and get her. Maybe she is still mad at me for what I said." He muttered to himself, "oh well I guess I better go get her anyways." He sighed again and jumped into the well.

To be continued


	2. Ch 2: Surprise Guest and Baking Cookies

Chapter 2: Surprise guest and baking cookies

"Why do I even go to the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked herself softly. She looked in the mirror and realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and decided to have a quick shower to try and forget about what had happened. She turned on the water and stepped into the heat. 'Ah this is much better' she thought.

During her shower Inuyasha climbed out of the well and jumped up into the God tree to wait for Kagome. 'If she is still mad she will come out eventually and sit under this tree' he thought. He smiled as his ears picked up the sound of the shower running. 'After her shower she will come out here' he thought happily, 'then I can apologize'

He closed his eyes and waited for Kagome.

After getting dressed, Kagome towel dried her hair. Then she brushed it quickly and walked downstairs. She was still a little depressed so she decided to sit under the God tree. 'Thank god for that tree' she thought, 'it has helped me through everything that has happened'

She walked outside and sat down under the tree unaware of the half-demon sitting a few branches above her.

"Why can't he ever just keep quiet about Kikyo?" she said quietly talking to herself.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and perked up his ears.

"He is so stupid sometimes but I guess he does put up with me though… I can be so mean sometimes with always telling him to sit."

Inuyasha suddenly fell out of the tree and landed beside Kagome. "Stupid necklace" he muttered angrily.

Kagome squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

He sat up and brushed himself off. "I came to uh, check on you and make sure you were ok." There was no way he was going to admit he came to apologize.

"Oh" Kagome said, "I'm sorry for saying si" she caught herself just in time, "I mean the s word."

"Its ok you didn't know I was up in the God tree." He said then his eyes narrowed, "or did you know I was up there and you did that purposely?"

"No I didn't know you were up there. I didn't even notice you."

"Oh"

"Do you want to come inside? I think I'm going to make some chocolate chip cookies."

"Sure I'll come in but Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"Can I make the cookies for you? I feel bad about earlier."

"What? Ummm… Ok I guess. Do you know how to make them?"

"No but it can't be too hard and I'll ask your mom for help if I need it ok?"

Kagome looked uncertainly at him. Inuyasha smiled reassuringly. "Oh ok but if you need anything at all call my mom ok?"

"Ok" The half-demon smiled happy that he could do something to make Kagome happy again and hopefully make it so she wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha realized he had no idea where anything was for cookies. He went around and opened every drawer and cupboard and left them open so he could find things a little bit easier.

"Ok first off I need the recipe, hmmm… where could that be?" he wondered out loud, "Mrs. Higurashi where is the recipe book?" he called.

"It's right here." She said from right behind him, pointing at the open drawer beside the oven.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise and whirled around. "Oh ok thank you Mrs. Higurashi." He said as calmly as he could even though his heart was racing from the shock.

"No problem dear, now what do you plan on baking?" she said as if she hadn't just scared him half to death.

"Chocolate chip cookies for Kagome."

"Oh that's sweet of you. Well if you need anything else just call." And with that said she walked out quietly.

"Ok will do madam." He said jokingly in a bad French accent, tipping an invisible hat. Then he noticed she was already gone. 'Weird lady' he thought to himself 'I hate when she sneaks up on me like that and then leaves just as quietly' "Oh well" He muttered, "now where is that flour?"

After putting the cookies in the oven he looked around the kitchen. Flour covered most of the counters, there was egg on the ceiling, batter on the floor and in his hair, and there were dirty dishes on the counter and in the sink. 'Oh well no big deal,' he thought to himself, 'at least I got these cookies done'

Fifteen minutes later he pulled out the cookies and burned his fingers since he forgot to put on the oven mitts. "Ouch! And Kagome does this for fun? She must be crazy!"

He set them down and after letting them cool he put them on a plate and brought them up to Kagome waiting up in her room.

"Kagome!" he called up the stairs "Can I come up? I made those cookies!"

"Yeah come on up!" he could hear faintly. He climbed upstairs and went in Kagome's room.

"Oh these look delicious!" she said when she saw the cookies. After eating one she exclaimed over how good they tasted.

"Can I have one too Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course you can. You deserve one."

Inuyasha reached over and took one but Kagome grabbed his hand before he could stop her.

"What did you do to your hand?" she asked inspecting the burn.

"I did that when I took the cookies out of the oven. How can making them be fun when you have to burn your hand in order to get to eat them?" he asked

Kagome laughed

"What's so funny?" he huffed

"Your supposed to put on oven mitts before you pick up the pan silly."

"Oh" Inuyasha blushed.

"Mmm! These cookies are so good! Great job Inuyasha!"

"Thanks Kagome but could I have a shower?" he pointed at the batter in his hair.

"Oh sure go ahead." Kagome chuckled.

"Ok thanks I'll be out in a little while then"

"Alright take your time I'm going to go downstairs and watch some tv, see you in a bit."

Kagome walked downstairs and sat with Sota, sharing the rest of the cookies and watching a cartoon with him.

After the cookies were gone Kagome went out to the kitchen to put the plate in the sink. What she saw shocked her. 'How could one half-demon make such a mess?' she mussed

She set the plate down and walked back to where Sota was sitting and waited until Inuyasha finished his shower. After about ten minutes she heard the water shut off and she got up and walked over to the stairs and called up him "Inuyasha! Come here I have to talk to you!"

Inuyasha showed up at the top of the stairs and looked at her. "What is it Kagome?" He asked.

To be continued


	3. Ch 3: Helping Out and The Joy of Ramen

Chapter 3: Helping Out And The Joy of Ramen

"Inuyasha you have until the count of three to get down here and help clean the kitchen! You made the mess so you can help clean it up!" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the top.

Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"1"

"Why do I have to Kagome?"

"2"

"Kagome!"

"2 ½"

Inuyasha sighed

"3"

"What are you going to do now? You counted to three and I'm still not down there." He pointed out.

Kagome muttered, "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

"What are you planning Kagome?"

"SIT!"

THUD

Inuyasha fell on his face, landed on the stairs and crashed down then landing at Kagome's feet.

Kagome looked down at the half demon on the ground in front of her. "Now who's in charge?" she smirked.

Inuyasha glared at her "You are." He muttered.

"That's right." She smiled and put out her hand to help him up.

Inuyasha growled and pushed her hand away. "I'm fine." He quietly said following her out to the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two hours later Inuyasha went upstairs and sat down Indian style on the floor and heard Kagome drag herself up the stairs after him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she walked in the room.

"So are we having ramen for dinner tonight?"

Inuyasha looked up hopefully at Kagome from his spot on the floor.

"We just had that last night. Remember?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with the saddest face he could manage. Realizing that wouldn't work with Kagome he growled.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

Sota walked in and smiled.

"Well now that we clarified that you to know each others names I guess I can tell you that dinner is ready."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and nearly tackled Sota to the ground.

"What are we having?" he asked eagerly.

"Calm down boy! We're having ramen for-"

"Ramen? We're having ramen? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!" Inuyasha screamed happily.

He jumped over Sota and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Kagome and Sota looked at one another and burst out laughing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After dinner was finished Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era. Kagome had her bag half full with ramen thanks to a certain dog-demon walking beside her.

"Since you wanted all this ramen do you think you could at least carry my bag?" she asked Inuyasha

"No what if we're attacked by a demon? I can't protect you if I have to carry that big bag around."

"Well fine I guess then I could go give this ramen to Koga. I'm sure he would like it."

"NO! I mean uh, that won't be necessary. Here I'll carry that bag for you." He grabbed the yellow bag and put it on. 'Holy this is heavy' he thought.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome called and skipped off ahead of him, "your such a big help!"

"Yeah, sure whatever" Inuyasha huffed and followed behind her.

To be continued


	4. Ch 4: The Storm

Chapter 4: The Storm

Just as Kagome and Inuyasha got into the hut it began to rain and the wind picked up.

"Wow looks like we're in for a big storm." Miroku commented

"Yeah good thing you two got here when you did." Sango laughed, "great timing guys!"

CRASH!

A loud clap of thunder made Shippo jump a foot off the ground and begin to shake violently.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked

"I-I-I'm af-f-f-fraid of st-storms" he said, teeth chattering

"Awww its ok Shippo!" Kagome said comfortingly and picked up the trembling fox demon and sat him on her lap, "I'm here now it's alright Shippo."

Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome and stopped shaking as hard.

"What's wrong? Is little Shippo scared of a wittle stormy wormy?" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha be nice! Just because Shippo is afraid of storms, it doesn't mean you have to tease him!" Sango said to him

BOOM!

Inuyasha yelped and hid under a blanket. His face emerged with the blanket over his head. He put his hands over the blanket and tried to cover his ears.

"Is Inuyasha afraid of the big bad storm?" Kagome smirked

"NO! Its just really loud that's all. It hurt my ears!" Inuyasha cried defensively.

"Yeah right. Just do us all a favor and give up the act." Miroku said.

"Yeah what he said!" Shippo cried out from Kagome's lap.

"Oh shut up ya stupid imp" Inuyasha growled

"Kagome! He told me to shut up!"

"Did not! Now just be quiet! You never stop talking!"

"Did too! And I am quiet!"

"Did not! And no you're not ever quiet!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Will you two please be quiet!" Kagome said angrily

"I will once he admits that he did tell me to shut up"

"But I didn't tell you to shut up! Your imagining things!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome folded her arms and turned away from him

'Wow for a second there I thought she was going to sit me'

"Sit"

THUD

"I hate this necklace." He muttered

"Good"

Inuyasha growled

Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.

"Shippo don't argue with Inuyasha anymore or else I wont bring anymore candies for you."

"Oh alright. But only because you asked me Kagome."

"Suck up"

"Big meanie"

"Brat"

"Butt head"

"Knock it off you two!"

"Yes Kagome" they both said at the same time.

They both sat there and glared at each other.

BOOM

"AHH!" they both screamed and grabbed on to each other for dear life.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other then jumped away to opposite sides of the hut.

"Uhhh… That never happened ok Shippo?"

"Ok Inuyasha!"

Kagome sighed, 'well at least they stopped fighting'

"That's mine!"

"No its not Inuyasha! It's mine!"

'This is going to be a long night.' Kagome thought.

To be continued

Ok a little note from me…

I'm sorry about the title… If you suggest a new title I will change it…. This story was going to be about something else but I changed my mind after I put it up. I'm sorry to everyone out there who has read this… review please


	5. Ch 5: A Joke at the Pond

Ok umm... once again i'm sorry about the title thing any suggestions for a new one and i will change it i promise

* * *

Chapter 5: A Joke at the Pond 

Kagome and Sango were enjoying some well-deserved peace and quiet. Shippo was sleeping, Kilala was trying to catch a mouse that had got to close, and Inuyasha and Miroku were off somewhere doing something. When suddenly they heard a splash and someone screaming. They jumped up and ran off towards the screaming. As they came up along the path they saw Inuyasha and Miroku in the pond. They were screaming every time they brought their heads up.

"AHH!"

"We're drowning!"

"I can't swim!"

"AHH!"

"Someone help us!"

The screams filled the air. Kagome and Sango jumped into the water, terrified the boys were going to drown.

They were not expecting shallow water and smashed their knees off the bottom. About ten seconds later realization dawned on them.

The guys weren't drowning.

The water wasn't even that deep.

Outrage filled the two girls. Inuyasha and Miroku had played a joke on them.

A joke.

Sango looked at Miroku. "Stand up monk right now!" the look on her face made him jump up immediately.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You too" she said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha stood up and tried to explain quickly. "We were only playing a joke! Honest! We weren't trying to make you two mad!"

"Only a joke huh?" Kagome fumed, "only a joke… So when did you plan this one? When you were Sitting with Miroku? You decided to Sit in the water and scare us when we were SITTING down?"

THUD THUD THUD

Inuyasha smashed to the ground but Kagome wasn't done yet.

"You worried me Inuyasha! I was terrified that I would lose you and it turned out to be a joke? Well here's a joke for you Inuyasha." Venom dripped from her voice as she smiled down at him evilly just as he was finally able to get up.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and thanks to the magic of the necklace he was stuck there.

Kagome smiled, stepped over him and went back to the village.

"Wow… I've never heard her sit you so much before Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Yeah and all because of this stupid necklace." Inuyasha managed to say.

Miroku laughed "It serves you right for coming up with that idea in the first place Inuyasha, shame on you."

Inuyasha, now able to get up, got in Miroku's face. "What do you mean my idea? It was your idea ya stupid monk!" he growled.

"Now, now Inuyasha we shouldn't be pointing fingers and trying to find someone to blame, right Sango?"

Sango glared at him "Shove it monk" she angrily strode off to find Kagome.

"Ha ha! You got told!" Inuyasha smirked

Miroku's face had turned a deep shade of red. Inuyasha's smile grew even bigger knowing Miroku was embarrassed.

"I uh, have something I must uh, check up on." Miroku said quickly and walked towards the village leaving Inuyasha standing alone at the pond.

To be continued

* * *

sorry about how short my chappy's are i'll make it up to you all by eventually getting around to writing a long one lol 


	6. Ch 6: A Witch's Spell

Chapter 6: A Witch's Spell

Inuyasha woke up to the bluest sky he had ever seen. He rolled over and looked at Kagome and Shippo sleeping beside him. He smiled and walked over to Kagome's bag and pulled out some ramen and started cooking it for everyone to have for breakfast. Kagome opened her eyes and got up slowly making sure not to wake Shippo. She looked around the hut and saw Miroku and Sango still sleeping on the other side of the hut. Miroku grabbed Sango and she slapped him in their sleep. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha looked up noticing that she was awake.

"When did you get up?"

"A couple minutes ago. What are you cooking?"

"Ramen"

Kagome laughed again and Shippo rolled over in his sleep.

"Is that all you know how to make?"

"No I can make other stuff too"

"Like what?"

"Medicine"

"That doesn't count"

"Oh well then," he thinks for a second, "Umm, nope I can't cook anything else then"

Kagome smiled then laughed as Inuyasha frowned at Miroku as he grabbed Sango again in his sleep.

"Stupid monk. He's even a pervert in his sleep."

Kagome covered her mouth still laughing so she wouldn't wake the others. 'Too late' she thought

Shippo sat up and stretched "Is it morning already?" he yawned

Sango woke up with Miroku's wandering hand resting on her bottom. She slapped him and he woke up startled "Wha- what happened? Are we being attacked by a demon?"

"No you pervert! You were touching my butt when you were sleeping!"

"See I told you he's a pervert when he sleeps." Inuyasha said to Sango, "and you thought he stops when he falls asleep." He smirked

Miroku's hand was inching towards Sango again. He looked down at his hand and smacked it with his other one to control himself.

Inuyasha grinned. He had seen Miroku slap himself. "Having problems monk?" he asked gesturing towards Miroku's hand.

Miroku blushed and tried to change the subject "What's burning?"

"Oh no!" Inuyasha ran back over to the pot and saw that the noodles were black. He growled sadly and threw them out. "Aww they're ruined!" he moaned

Everyone started laughing except Inuyasha who was deeply upset about the noodles.

"This isn't a laughing matter you guys!" Inuyasha said which just made everyone laugh harder.

o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later the group set out to go and find some more jewel shards.

Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder, Kilala was following Sango, Miroku was walking behind Sango staring at her butt, and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in front of Sango.

"Do you sense any jewel shards Kagome?" Sango asked her best friend

"Not yet" she replied

Miroku suddenly noticed a beautiful woman walking in the forest that was on both sides of them.

"I'll be right back guys" he called to the group, but they weren't listening. He shrugged and walked off the path towards the woman.

When he got up to her she smiled at him and he asked the same question that he had asked countless other women before her. "Will you bear my children?"

The woman laughed and mumbled some quick words that Miroku couldn't understand then she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

She turned and slowly walked away from him. "by the way miss what's your name?" Miroku called after her.

She turned and smiled again. "Yasuko" she called to him

"Lovely miss, I love that name, and thanks to you, I'll never be the same." He said and walked back to the path where the others were.

"Where were you? And what did you go do?" Inuyasha asked unaware that he had rhymed.

"Don't yell at me yet. You'll never believe this girl I just met." Miroku replied

"Did you ask her to bear your children too? Oh my god the things you do." Sango sighed

"Her name was Yasuko and she kissed me." he suddenly saw her walk past them, "there she goes now don't you see?"

Sango gasped "Miroku that girl is a witch! She just floated across that ditch!"

Kagome stopped suddenly and everyone else stopped too. "Don't you all hear what you've said this whole time? We've all been speaking this conversation in a rhyme!"

The others all gasped.

"What are we going to do about it? Act like little kids and have a fit?" Inuyasha said

"We're all under a spell. Can't you guys tell?" Sango asked

"Well I don't like all this rhyming stuff. Its way to romantic and will lead to fluff." Inuyasha moaned.

"Then let's go to Kaede's hut. And Miroku you better let go of my butt!" Sango said then slapped Miroku yet again.

"I'm sorry dear Sango but don't you know? My hand truly has a mind of its own!"

The group walked in the direction of Kaede's hut and got there shortly before dark. Kaede was surprised to see them because she thought they were going to look for more jewel shards.

"What brings ye back here so soon?" she asked the group as she let them in her hut.

"We can't stop speaking in rhyme! It's been like this now for quiet a long time!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha you don't have to yell! Kaede we think we're under a spell." Kagome quickly explained

"Ah yes I see. Do ye know who might have done this to you?"

"Yasuko was her name. But all she wanted was to cause pain." Miroku sighed

"Yasuko? I see she's up to her old parlor tricks again." Kaede said

"Are we going to be like this for long? Because it sounds like we're in the middle of a song." Shippo said

"Its simple to cure this spell" Kaede said, "all ye have to do is tell a secret you've never told anyone before and you will stop speaking in rhyme."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"And don't worry, when your saying your secret the spell is wearing off so you wont have to say that in a rhyme." Kaede told Inuyasha thinking that was why he looked so upset.

He gulped and looked around at the others. They were all thinking of a secret that they had never told anyone before. They were all concentrating on something inside each of their own heads.

Miroku looked around and decided to go first. He cleared his throat. "My secret is that, that," he looked at Sango and the others, "That I have never kissed someone before that witch." He finished quickly and looked away from everyone else.

They all stared at him for a minute. "What?" he asked "I just never wanted to kiss anyone after I met Sango."

Sango blushed then decided to tell her secret so she could talk to Miroku outside without having to rhyme. "My secret is that I used to bite my toe nails." She giggled

"Eww Sango that's gross! But you must have been very flexible to be able to reach your toes." Miroku said

"Pervert." Sango replied. Miroku only smiled lost in his fantasy.

Kagome laughed "My secret is that I used to steal other kids blankets during nap time and build forts instead of sleeping when I was in kindergarten."

Everyone laughed at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"My secret is that sometimes I see my dad when I'm walking with you guys but it always is just a shadow." Shippo said quickly

"Inuyasha its your turn" Kagome said

"Yeah, yeah I know give me a minute my minds running slow." He barked at her (not literally)

"You're the only one who is stuck rhyming still." Kagome laughed

"What are you slow? I already told you that I know!" Inuyasha exclaimed using the same rhyme he used before.

"Ok hurry up and say your secret so you don't have to rhyme anymore." Kagome said

"My secret is that I don't uh, love, uh, Kikyo anymore." Inuyasha said quietly

Kagome's eyes went huge and she stared at Inuyasha for a long time. He noticed her staring and growled softly at her.

"Miroku can I talk to you outside?" Sango asked him.

"Of course lady Sango whatever you wish." He replied and followed her outside

As soon as they were out of ear shot Sango turned and faced Miroku. "I have something I want to ask you Miroku."

He looked at her face and saw she was serious. 'No joking around' he told himself. "Yes Sango what is it?" he asked

"Do you love me?"

His jaw dropped. "I uh, I, I, uh…" this was not what he had expected to hear her ask.

"Yes or no?" Sango asked quietly looking at anything but the monk that was standing in front of her.

He looked at the ground. It was suddenly very interesting to look at the ground.

Sango asked again "Yes or no?"

He looked up at her "What I am about to say is completely true and honest." He said

To be continued

* * *

Hahaha sorry but I had too! Oh its such a cliff hanger lol sorry you guys but your just going to have to wait a little longer because I have a feeling Sango and Miroku are going to be interrupted… please review and tell me what you think so far and what should happen. Should Sango and Miroku be interrupted? Or should they be able to express themselves to each other? Or should I go back to Inuyasha and Kagome and see what they are up to? I WILL eventually get to Miroku telling Sango something very important. No worries cuz I wont forget about them! Plz review and tell me if you like it so far! 


	7. Ch 7: The Interruption and Tickle Fight

Ok guys no worries I told you I wouldn't forget about them but I just wanted to interrupt Miroku and Sango lol lots of stuff happens so I hope it doesn't sound to fake. Oh well hope you like this chapter. Some fluff though and a laugh or two is my only warning.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Interruption and The Tickle Fight

Miroku looked at Sango willing all his strength into telling her how he really felt. Sango looked questioningly at him and he smiled weakly. He gulped hard and prayed his voice wouldn't fail him now. He looked down at the ground again so he wouldn't have to look into Sango's eyes.

"I uh, Sango I, you know…"

"Go on" Sango's eyes were full of love and patience but Miroku didn't notice because he was still looking at the ground.

"This is sort of hard to say… I've never said this to anyone before."

"Just yes or no"

"ye-"

"AHHHH!"

Miroku and Sango jumped up from where they were sitting and whirled around to see what was going on. Shippo was standing outside screaming his little head off.

"What is it Shippo? What's all this about?" Miroku asked ready for anything.

"Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing and fighting like they always do and then, and then," he couldn't continue. He was still in shock at what he had seen.

"Go on Shippo its ok now. Just tell us what happened." Sango said

"Kagome and Inuyasha kissed!" Shippo said as quickly as he could.

Inuyasha came running outside "Do you have to tell everyone that you little imp?" he growled

"Not everyone just Miroku and Sango"

Inuyasha growled and walked back into the hut. Kagome was still sitting there in a daze. One minute she and Inuyasha were fighting and the next they kissed. Kagome leaned back against the wall and thoughtfully licked her lips.

"I can't believe that little brat" Inuyasha muttered as he walked in. Kagome looked up and quickly got the dreamy look off her face.

"What did he do now?"

"He went and told Miroku and Sango that we kissed like we did it purposely!" he exclaimed

Kagome's face dropped and Inuyasha looked over at her and noticed it. 'she actually looked like she liked it though' he though to himself

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha since she remembered that he was good at reading her expressions just like she was with him.

"I mean uh, oh you know what I mean Kagome" Inuyasha tried to make things right again.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean Inuyasha. You didn't mean to kiss me at all. It was all an accident."

"Well maybe that time was an accident but this time isn't" he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes flew open and she looked shocked for a second then she kissed him back.

"now that wasn't an accident" he concluded and Kagome smiled up at him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back outside Shippo had just run off to get some water after Sango had sweet-talked him into leaving. After he had run off with the bucket Sango looked at Miroku "now that we're alone again yes or no"

Miroku looked away and muttered "Yes"

Sango swore she heard him say yes but she needed confirmation. "what did you just say Miroku?"

"I said yes" He looked back at Sango and finally saw the love that she had been hiding from him all along.

"Oh my god you said yes?" Sango was dizzy and feeling faint. She started to fall forward but two strong arms caught her and held her close. Sango inhaled his scent and smiled up at him.

"I love you Sango" Miroku said easier knowing that Sango loved him back.

"I love you too Miroku" she took his hand and they walked back into the hut and for the first time Miroku didn't grope her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Inuyasha kept glancing over at Kagome who was still smiling. Miroku and Sango were smiling too. Shippo was skipping along the road and singing to himself. Even Kilala seemed to be happy. Everyone was in a good mood today and he didn't know why. Sure it was a nice day and everything but had they forgotten what they were going to do?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's confused face and laughed quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at her wondering why she had laughed.

"Oh nothing you just looked confused" she said to him

"Oh so you laughed at me?" he tried his best to look hurt

"Yeah I did laugh at you is that a problem?" she asked tauntingly

"Yes it is a problem"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" and with that said he grabbed Kagome by the waist and started tickling her.

"Hahahahahahaha! Please stop! Inuyasha stop!"

"No you laughed at me and this is revenge!"

Kagome was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face. "Stop please! Stop! Inuyasha!"

"Say sorry!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry! Just stop!" She continued laughing as she begged.

"Ok then" Inuyasha stopped tickling her and let her go. She sat down on the ground until she caught her breath.

"Serves you right for laughing at a great half demon like myself"

"Whatever"

"Do I have to tickle you again?"

"No that's all right. No need to tickle"

"Ok" Inuyasha grinned down at her and helped Kagome up.

Miroku and Sango sighed at the same time then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Do you two need to be tickled too?" Inuyasha asked

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Let's keep looking for shards ok guys?" Kagome asked the rest of the group

"Ok" everyone agreed and started to walk again

To be continued

* * *

Ok hope you liked that chappy. Please review! I know lots of stuff happened in that one and I'm sorry if it didn't sound quiet right I wanted to throw in some fluff but I promise that I wont have to much fluff in this story. Its mainly humor so I will try to stick to that. 


	8. Ch 8: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

The group was walking along the path when Inuyasha suddenly started growling softly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked

Kagome looked around slowly then dropped her defensive stance and continued walking again. "Nothing to worry about its just Koga"

Inuyasha growled louder at the mention of the name

"Hey mutt-face!" a familiar voice called out.

"Please don't call him that Koga" Kagome said to him

"Yeah ya mangy wolf don't call me that"

"Inuyasha don't call Koga that either"

Inuyasha sighed then looked at Koga "What do you want?"

"I came here to check on my woman"

"Koga I'm not your woman. Remember we had this talk before. Now what else do you want?"

"Oh Kagome that mutt must have brain washed you but its ok if you just come with me then everything will eventually come around"

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed at the same time and Kagome started to walk away from Koga.

"Wait Kagome! I have some good news for you!" Koga called to her

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I found where Naraku is."

"You what?" everyone's mouth dropped open and they looked at him with shock

"Yeah with Sesshomaru's help we both found it and I thought I should tell Kagome so she knows that I wont be checking on her for awhile since I'm going off to kill Naraku and get that half of the jewel."

"Where did you find his castle?" Miroku asked

"Over there" Koga waved his hand off in the general direction behind him

"Oh"

"Yeah I found it before that half demon of yours found it." He smirked

"Why you little!" Inuyasha made a grab for Koga but Sango and Miroku held him back.

"Let me go!"

"No, restrain yourself Inuyasha. He isn't worth it" Miroku said to him quietly

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed and stopped struggling against them even though he knew that he could break free if he tried but he wasn't trying at all and Koga knew it.

"What's wrong? The mutt face cant break free?"

"Shut up ya mangy wolf!"

"Koga please don't make fun of Inuyasha and the same goes for you too Inuyasha."

"Ok Kagome I won't call that mutt names anymore" Koga said smiling

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome glared at him

"Ok, ok I wont call his royal rabies names anymore"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the both of them.

Shippo found his lollypop and started licking it. 'this is going to be awhile' he thought to himself.

Kilala looked up at him and mewed

"Yeah I know Kilala they do act like children."

"You don't know where it is" Inuyasha was yelling

"Yes I do!"

"Then tell us!"

"No you can figure it out on your own." Koga smirked

Inuyasha growled

Miroku put his hand on his friends shoulder "Don't let him bug you, we'll figure it out eventually. We don't need him"

"Yeah" Sango agreed

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Koga and shook her head. 'They're a couple of children' she sighed to herself.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hand suddenly and knelt down on one knee "If I bring you Naraku's head to prove he is dead and half the jewel shard that he has will you be my mate?"

Kagome sweat dropped and fell over sideways. She looked up at him. "I told you before that I don't feel that way about you Koga." She said softly

Inuyasha growled menacingly at Koga "You heard the lady. Now scram you flea bitten wolf."

"I haven't given up yet" Koga called over his shoulder as he sped off "I will have Kagome for my mate!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the others "So you think he's telling the truth? That he actually found Naraku's castle?"

"Its possible" Sango said

"Yeah it really is" Miroku pointed out

"I don't know but maybe we should follow Koga's scent and see where he is going" Kagome said

"Yeah you just want to be near your precious Koga" Inuyasha sneered

"Give it up Inuyasha"

"What? It's true. Your precious Koga ran away so now we have to follow him"

"Shut up Inuyasha"

"Or what?" he taunted

"Sit" Kagome said calmly

THUD

Miroku looked down at the half demon "You asked for it that time"

"Feh"

"You did" Sango said

"Whatever"

Shippo looked at him then rolled his eyes and sighed "Your hopeless you know that?"

Inuyasha glared at them.

Kagome started walking off in the direction that Koga had taken "You guys coming?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala followed her and Inuyasha just shook his head in amazement. 'she knows what she wants and how to get it' he thought to himself 'and she is so spunky, she won't let anyone tell her what to do, not even me. She is so bossy, but why do I like it?'

He shook his head and followed slowly behind them still lost in his thoughts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I told you we wouldn't catch up to him. And now we're back at the village. Now what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked

"Fine I give up Koga didn't want us to follow him I guess." Kagome said

"Then can we at least take a break? I'm getting tired." Shippo said

"Ok Shippo lets take a break." Kagome said and sat down under a nearby tree. Shippo ran over and hopped into her lap and hunted for his trademark lollypop. After he found it he contentedly started licking it and soon fell asleep in Kagome's lap

"Well I guess we're staying the night here then?" Inuyasha asked from a few branches up in the tree above her head

"Yeah I guess we are. Is that ok with you two?" Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango but realized it was useless to ask since they had both fallen asleep.

"Yep we're staying the night" she called up into the tree.

"Ok fine then just don't sit me in your sleep. I don't want to fall out of the tree and land on you or anything like that." He called down

"Ok I'll try not to"

To be continued

* * *

Ok so they are all asleep. Will they wake up to a blue sky or a rainy one? Will demons attack or not? I actually have no idea so you will have to wait until I put up the next chapter. My warning is though that I'm not that good at writing out fights so I don't think that there will be many demons in this story. please read and review! thanks 


	9. Ch 9:Nightly Adventures, Brotherly Visit

Chapter 9: Nightly Adventures And A Brotherly Visit

Sango and Miroku looked around at the others and smiled at each other. "We can leave now. Even Inuyasha fell asleep" Sango mouthed knowing that Inuyasha would wake up if she whispered.

Miroku nodded and they snuck away to an empty clearing where they could be alone together for a while.

Inuyasha smiled knowing what they were off to do. He was getting better at fake sleeping, Sota had taught him well. He closed his eyes and went back to his fake sleeping so when Miroku and Sango came back they wouldn't know that he had been up. They had been going and doing that a lot lately. Inuyasha figured that they must have finally had their talk and had admitted they loved each other.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later Miroku and Sango came back to the camp and Sango was busily fixing her shirt and Miroku was grinning happily. "When will we tell the others about what we have been doing?" He mouthed to her

"Soon" She mouthed back smiling. They both walked back over to where they were sleeping and laid back down. Miroku kissed Sango one more time and then they went back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled and decided to act surprised when they finally told them what was going on.

Shippo's ear flicked and he rolled over in his sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day everyone sat around and shared secret smiles with one another. No one would share their secrets but everyone knew someone had something to say. They were in no rush though to tell.

"So…" Kagome started

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"Mhmm" Miroku commented

"Ok this is going nowhere fast" Sango said suddenly and stood up.

Everyone looked at her "What should we do today anyways?" Kagome said

"I don't feel like doing anything" Miroku yawned and stretched

"Me neither" Shippo rolled over on his stomach and looked at everyone.

"I guess today is a lazy day then we wont go and look for jewels and everyone can go do their own thing if they want to. Just be back here at sundown." Kagome said

"Ok Kagome sounds good to us"

Shippo was starting to leave the camp when Sesshomaru showed up in front of him "Ahhh! What are you doing here? INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU IS HERE!" Shippo started screaming

Inuyasha was already beside him "You don't have to scream I'm right here. I sensed him coming a while ago Shippo calm down and go get the others."

"Ok Inuyasha I'll be right back" he took off running to find the others

"What do you want?" Inuyasha turned and faced Sesshomaru

"Put your sword down little brother. I just came here to talk."

Inuyasha warily put his sword away. "About what?"

"About Naraku"

"What about Naraku?"

"We found his castle"  
"Oh so that mangy wolf was telling the truth." Inuyasha suddenly sighed, "I can't believe you teamed up with a lousy wolf"

"Better than a half demon"  
"Shut up"

"Anyways we now know where Naraku is hidden. I just came to tell you"

"Why on earth would you want to help us?" Kagome called walking up with the others following her.

"Let's just say that I don't want to go there first"  
"Oh so your chicken huh?" Inuyasha smirked

"Not at all little brother."

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha said suspiciously

"I don't want Rin to get hurt. Same with Jaken. They are both so weak that they would just get in the way if I went there. That's why I want you to go"

"What if I don't want to?"

"But I know you do"

"So what?"

"Fine I just thought you might want to know where Naraku is."

"I do want to know but not to go there and do your bidding."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes impatiently "Fine don't go there I'm warning you. Naraku is mine and I will kill him."

"No. I am going to kill him first! Tell me where he is so I can go now and kill him"

'He is so easy to manipulate' Sesshomaru thought "His castle is over there" he said pointing past them "He is just in front of the mountains that are about five villages between us."

"Let's go guys" Inuyasha called to the group behind him

Kagome sighed knowing that Sesshomaru had just tricked Inuyasha.

"I'll be leaving then" Sesshomaru said and started walking away "Stupid brother of mine, I can't believe that the reverse psychology trick actually worked" he muttered to himself as he left.

"Ok I hope you guys realize that we are not going to Naraku just yet right? Because I want to work on my dodging skills and you all need to toughen up a little bit more" Inuyasha said as every walked back to camp.

"Oh ok then why did you tell Sesshomaru that we were leaving right now?"

"Because I was getting sick of him so I let him think he tricked me with his reverse psychology trick and that way he would leave us alone"

"Oh very smart Inuyasha I'm impressed." Miroku said

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled

"Oh nothing" Miroku raised his hands in an innocent way

Inuyasha glared at him

"Fine I don't really care Miroku. Kagome do we have any ramen to eat? I'm hungry again."

Kagome sweat dropped "But you just ate not to long ago Inuyasha how can you be hungry?"

"I just am ok? Is that a problem?" he raised his hands ready to tickle her

"No but look at the time Inuyasha it's getting late."

"Just one Kagome?" he pleaded

"Fine but only one then its bed time"

"Thanks Kagome!" He grabbed her backpack and grabbed the pack of ramen he knew he had hid in the front compartment.

Twenty minutes later everyone was laying down sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha was watching for demons and Kagome and the others were on the ground under their blankets sleeping.

Inuyasha looked down and smiled at his sleeping friends. He continued to stare at Kagome and thought to himself how pretty she looked when she was sleeping and not yelling at him.

He sighed and not sensing any demons, decided to try and sleep.

To be continued

* * *

ok i finally got some chapters finished and i am going to update after i get more reviews. the faster i get more reviews the faster i update. if you are just reading my story could you please review even just to say hi. these simple reviews show me that people are actually reading my story. if no one reads my story then i'm not going to update. so please review. thanks for those of you who have reviewed before 


	10. Ch 10: An Eventful Babysitting Job

This chapter is dedicated to Angel-with-Attitude because she reviewed the most and has been with me for this whole story. Thanks girl for the inspiration! Thanks to her I'm going to finish this story andI am working on a few others that will be up soon. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: An Eventful Babysitting Job

Kagome hurriedly looked through her backpack for any ramen that was left.

"Nope," she called to Inuyasha, "there's no more ramen left. You ate the last one last night."

Inuyasha sighed unhappily and his ears drooped.

"Actually," Kagome said, "we're pretty low on all our supplies."

Sango glanced up from her boomerang she was cleaning. "If you want to you could go back to your time and stock up on supplies."

"Oh that would be great. Do you mind if I go Miroku?"

"No, of course not. We'll be fine since we haven't sensed any demons all day. Go ahead."

"What about you Inuyasha? Do you care if I go?"

"Feh"

Kagome decided to take that as a no.

"Ok be back soon guys!" She grabbed her yellow backpack, gave a quick wave then jogged off towards the well.

"She better bring back ramen or else" Inuyasha growled

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into her house.

"Hi mom! I'm back early!" she called and dropped her bag by the door.

"Oh hi sweetie! Are you going to be here for awhile?"

"I don't think so mom, why is something going on?"

"Yes, I need you to watch Sota. All his friends are at camp and we need someone to watch him. Your grandpa and I are going to another one of his meetings. But if you aren't staying…" Her voice trailed off.

"Ok I'll stay but I have to tell the others first and could Inuyasha come?"

"Of course dear"

"Thanks mom! I'll be back soon!" she ran out the door and to the well house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi guys I'm back!"

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo called

"Hi Shippo"

Inuyasha eyed her, something was wrong. 'Her hair is perfect, she's wearing that stupid outfit, she's way to cheerful like always… wait a second! She doesn't have her backpack with her.' Inuyasha concluded in his head

"Your not staying for long are you" Inuyasha asked

"No mom wants me to stay home and watch Sota for the night. I'll be back in the morning though. Oh yeah mom said you could come too Inuyasha."

"Can I have all the ramen I want?"

"Fine you can have some ramen." Kagome rolled her eyes at the half demon who looked like he just won the lottery.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome looked at the other four sitting down.

"You four going to be ok here on your own until morning?"

After a series of yes's Kagome went back to the well with Inuyasha.

o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour into the movie they were watching Sota looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and asked. "So where do babies come from?"

Kagome choked on her popcorn and turned a deep shade of red. She grabbed a pillow and hid her face behind it.

Inuyasha on the other hand was happy to tell Sota all about it.

"Well you see kid, when two people love each other very much they decide to-"

"You mean like you and Kagome?" Sota interrupted

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush.

With his face as red as his pants he couldn't continue.

"Finish watching the movie Sota." Kagome said.

o0o0o0o0o

After the movie Inuyasha offered to put Sota to bed.

"Come on kid bed time." He said to him.

"But I'm not-" he suddenly yawned

"Tired?" Inuyasha smirked

"Yeah! Why do I have to go to bed?"

"Because its past your bed time kid. Now come on upstairs and put your pajama's on."

"Ok fine. Race you upstairs bro!" He suddenly tore up the stairs with Inuyasha hot on his heels.

Inuyasha could have easily beat Sota but he decided to be nice and let him win.

"Yay! I beat Inuyasha, Kagome!" Sota called down the stairs.

"Yeah I saw Sota good job!" she called back, "Now go to bed ok?"

"Yes Kagome"

Now in his pj's Sota climbed into his bed and looked up at Inuyasha. "You never answered my question Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paled. "Uh what question Sota?"

"If you were talking about Kagome and you when you were telling me where babies came from."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "What makes you say that kid? She's always fighting with me." 'and she hasn't talked about that day when we kissed at all, and we haven't kissed since then either.' He thought to himself

"Yeah I know but in her diary she is always writing about you."

"She is? Wait a second, your not supposed to read her diary Sota."

"I know I'm not supposed to but I'm her little brother so I'm kinda supposed to not listen to her. And yeah she writes about how much she likes you and how Kikyo is bad for you but you wont listen to her."

"Oh. She likes me?"

"Of course she does! Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. She is always yelling at me and making me sit."

"I don't know but maybe you should go read her diary then. Its under her mattress, by where her pillow is."

"Ok then Sota you better go to sleep before Kagome comes and yells at you."

"Ok night big bro"

Inuyasha smiled 'maybe me and Sesshomaru would be closer like this if we had grown up in this era' he thought as he walked out of the room.

He walked down the hallway and walked past Kagome's room. He backtracked and walked in the doorway to her room. 'Maybe I shouldn't read it.' He thought to himself, 'nah!' he walked over to her bed and reached under the mattress for the book. He found it and pulled it out triumphantly. He flipped it open to a random page and started reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_When I was in the Feudal Era today I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Why can't he see that she doesn't like him for who he is? She's DEAD and just a pile of clay and dirt. Why doesn't he see that? He was so close to her… how can I ever get him to get over her? She meant so much to him. She was a priestess and I'm just a simple schoolgirl who goofed up and accidentally went 500 years into the past. I don't even belong there. Why do I always write about being there then? Maybe I was supposed to be in that era. Oh well no use pondering over that idiot anymore. But he is so handsome and caring in his own way. He only wants to protect me from everything. Diary I don't know what to do. I think I'm in love with him but it would never work out. We fight too much and he still isn't over Kikyo. I guess I will never know because I wont ask him how he feels. He'll just think I'm stupid and not talk to me anymore. I'm going to bed now Diary maybe I'll know what to do in the morning._

Inuyasha closed the book slowly. He hadn't expected to learn so much just by reading one page of her diary. His mind was racing with all the new information he just learned. 'She actually loves me?' his mind screamed. 'No I must have read it wrong' he opened the book to the same page and read it again. 'No she does love me. But this was so long ago. How do I know that her feelings haven't changed?'

He decided to come and read the rest of the book after Kagome went to sleep. He put it back in the same spot it was in and walked downstairs.

Kagome was sitting on the couch with another movie in. Inuyasha walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who"

"Inuyasha! I'm trying to watch the movie!" she cried

"Oh a movie!" Inuyasha jumped over the couch and landed beside Kagome. "What are we watching?" he was bouncing around like a little kid

Kagome laughed, "What happened? Did Sota let you in on his candy stash or something? Your really hyper!"

"I don't know I'm just in a really good mood right now." He looked around for a second, "Hey where's the popcorn?"

"It spilled everywhere when you jumped on the couch. It's all over the floor silly. Here I'll go make some more hang on a second." She stood up and walked out into the kitchen and put a bag into the microwave. "Extra butter?" she called out to the living room

"Yes please!" Inuyasha called back

"Good manners Inuyasha!" she praised

He smiled knowing Kagome liked it when he used his manners at her house, even if her mom wasn't home to hear them.

She walked out with the popcorn and sat down beside him. He quickly grabbed the popcorn and started eating it

"Pig"

"Am not I just like popcorn that's all"

"Whatever"

Inuyasha's mouth was soon very salty and dry so he got up and walked towards the kitchen "Do you want anything?" he called back to Kagome

"No but thanks for asking" she replied

"Ok" he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He walked back out and commented dryly. "That guy's going to die"

"This is a comedy no one dies."

"Oh," he thought for a second, "he is still going to die though"

"No he won't"

"What do you wanna bet?"

"What do you mean, what do I want to bet?"

"What do you want to bet that the guy will die?"

"Uh I don't know. How about that if the guy doesn't die that you have to clean my room"

"Fine then, if he does die then you have to let me read your diary"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me"

"If we're going to play dirty like that then my bet is being upped. You have to clean my room and Sota's room too and you can only read half of my diary if you win."

"Deal"

"Deal"

They shook hands and watched the rest of the movie. About a half hour later the guy they had been talking about was tied up and was about to be killed by the crazed stand up comedian in front of him.

"Aha! I told you that he would die!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly

"He hasn't died yet," Kagome reminded him

"Oh but he will" Inuyasha said looking like he was waiting for the last number to a winning lottery ticket.

He leaned forward in his seat just as the guy got away and lived. Kagome smiled thankfully and Inuyasha moaned in his seat and leaned back against the couch.

"Not fair" he wailed

"Oh yes it is fair"

Inuyasha glared at her and pouted, "No it isn't! He was supposed to die!"

"Just give up and admit defeat there is only 10 more minutes of the movie left"

"NOOO!" Inuyasha wailed, "Its not supposed to be like this!"

All of a sudden the man was hit by a runaway chicken and died instantly.

"Oh my god! He actually died" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Yes! Jackpot!" Inuyasha punched the air

"Oh no you can't read my diary unless I get it for you and I don't think I'm going to."

"That's not playing by the rules Kagome! Do I have to tickle you so you go and get it?"

"Maybe you do"

"Fine then" Inuyasha tackled her off the couch and tickled her.

"Ok, ok, ok stop! I give up! I'll go and get my diary. Just stop"

"Ok" Inuyasha smiled at her and helped her up

Kagome ran upstairs and grabbed her diary and ran back downstairs

"Here you go Inuyasha just remember your only allowed to read half of it"

"Yeah I know, I know." He grabbed the book out of her hands and flipped it open to make sure that all the pages were full before he started reading from the middle of the book.

"Ok let's see what it says." he said

Kagome hid her face in a pillow and went upstairs to wait for him to finish reading

Inuyasha opened the book to the middle and began reading.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About an hour later Inuyasha came upstairs and walked into Kagome's room only to find that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. Then he pulled up the blanket to her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was thankful that he had gotten to read the diary because it held the answer he was looking for. He now knew that Kagome still loved him and the kiss he gave her was to her worth three pages. He smiled again remembering that kiss.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep and mumbled quietly "Inuyasha"

He leaned forward to hear what she was going to say

"Inuyasha"

He looked down at her expectantly

"Inuyasha sit boy"

He smashed to the ground and muttered "my god she even sits me in her sleep" 'life just isn't fair' he thought

To be continued

Ok so did everyone like that chapter? I hope so cuz I enjoyed writing that one. Its one of my longer ones but I liked it. Please read and review! Thanks for reading this far guys!


	11. Ch 11: A Happy Half Demon

Chapter 11: A Happy Half Demon

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Mrs. Higurashi called

"I think so mom"

"Want to double check anyways?"

"Ok"

"Alright got your backpack ready?"

"Yes mom"

"Ok first aid kit"

"Check"

"Science book"

"Check"

"Brush"

"Check"

"Homework"

"Check"

"Why do you need to bring your homework?" Inuyasha asked

"Its so that I don't fall to far behind in my classes when I'm in the Feudal Era."

"Why don't you just not go to school? And stay in the Feudal Era all the time? It gets annoying when you have to leave for school stuff"

"I have to go to school and get an education so I can get a job"

"But you have a job already. You get the jewel shards"  
"That's not a job. A job is when your paid to do something and you do it all the time"

"Oh"

"Yeah ok mom is that all the stuff I need this time?"

"Yes dear"

"Wait where is some candies for Shippo?"

"They're in a bag on the kitchen counter dear"

"Oh ok thanks mom"

"And can we bring some ramen Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha we can bring ramen"

Inuyasha smiled at her happily

"I'll go get the ramen and candies ok Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Thanks mom"

"No problem dear"

"Ready to go Inuyasha?"

"Yeah after your mom gets the ramen we can go"

Kagome sighed "Ok"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the Feudal Era Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were waiting for their friends to get back. "I thought they were supposed to be back after sunrise." Miroku said

"And its not like them to be late" Sango said

"I hope nothings happened to them"

"Don't worry Shippo its ok don't forget that there isn't any demons in Kagome's time. They couldn't have gotten attacked or anything like that."

"Oh ok Miroku if you say so"

"We're back guys!" a cheerful voice called out from behind them

"Kagome your back! Did you bring any of those yummy candies with you?" Shippo called to her

"Hello Shippo and yes I did bring some of those candies for you"

"Oh goodie!"

Kagome laughed at him "Come on Inuyasha hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Its not my fault you made me carry your backpack for you"

"You can carry it. It's not that heavy. Especially for a strong half demon like yourself" Kagome teased

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome laughed and took her bag from Inuyasha. She grabbed the candies and gave them to Shippo. He happily opened the bag and took one out and started sucking on it. Inuyasha grabbed the backpack from Kagome and started rummaging through it. "What are you looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused

"Ramen" he continued searching

"Aha!" he sad triumphantly and held up the ramen that he found. "I found it!"

"There's more than one pack you know" Kagome said dryly

"There is?" He stuck his head back in the bag hunting for the other packs that were promised to be there. He started to sing to himself softly "Ramen ramen what am I going to do? I'm half crazy over my love for you. I'll eat you in the morning and for any meal. I can't explain the way that you make me feel!" he belted out loudly picking up in volume as he went.

"Did you hit your head Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him worriedly

"No"

"Oh ok if you're sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok, Kagome did Inuyasha hit his head when he was in your time?"

"No Shippo he didn't hit his head. He's been in that kind of a mood all morning and I don't know why"

Inuyasha was currently humming to himself as he continued his search for the rest of the ramen.

"That's the last one Inuyasha you got them all now." Kagome said

"Oh ok Kagome"

"Since when are you in this good of a mood? If you don't mind me asking Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"Oh just something I read that's all"

Kagome blushed deeply now knowing why Inuyasha was in such a good mood. Sango looked at her best friend confused "Uh why are you blushing Kagome? What did he read?"

"We made a bet on a movie and I won!" Inuyasha cut in "We bet that if this guy died then I got to read half of Kagome's diary and if he didn't die then I would have to clean Kagome's and Sota's rooms for two weeks"

"It was a comedy!" Kagome wailed, "People aren't supposed to die in comedies! Its not fair!"

Miroku and Sango were laughing so hard that they had to sit down. "You guys really bet on if a guy would die or not?"

"Yes it was just a movie" Inuyasha said

Shippo stood there looking confused "Uh guys? What's a movie?"

This set off Miroku and Sango into another fit of laughter.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome "I wonder what's gotten into them?"

To be continued

* * *

Thanks for reviewing if you did!I got my mojo back if you want to call it that. I'm writing again and adding my chapters that I've had finished for awhile now. Keep on reviewing! it really makes me feel good about my story and makes me want to keep writing.


	12. Ch 12: Fluff, Sit, Shippo Gets Annoying

Chapter 12: Fluff, Sit, and Shippo Gets Annoying

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she was not on the ground anymore. She then noticed the arms wrapped around her and the body that the arms were connected too. She turned her head and looked at the half demon holding on to her. Golden eyes stared back at her and she smiled. "How did I end up here? And where is Shippo?"

"After you fell asleep Shippo woke up and called up to me asking me if it was safe for you to stay down there on the ground. He asked me to bring you up here so nothing bad would happen to you if I fell asleep. Then he went over and slept by Miroku and Sango. See he's over there" he said pointing to the odd looking group on the ground.

"Oh I see" Kagome looked down at the monk, demon slayer, two tailed cat and fox demon sleeping together on the ground.

"Its funny how we all came together." Kagome turned back to look at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a half demon, I'm a human, Miroku is a monk, Shippo is a fox demon child, Sango is a demon exterminator and Kilala is a two tailed cat. Isn't it funny how we all get along even though we should have technically killed each other a long time ago?"

"What are you talking about, killed each other?"

"I mean that you probably would have killed me if it hadn't been for the jewel and Sango would have killed you because she is a demon exterminator and she tried to kill you already, and Miroku would have probably been killed by you at some point and the same with Shippo. Now do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. If it weren't for you being here I probably would have killed those guys. Wow it really makes you think." Inuyasha looked past Kagome and at the sky for a couple minutes thinking to himself and trying to put it into reality what would have probably happened if Kagome hadn't showed up.

"I'm glad you fell through the well when you did" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome

"It wasn't like I did it intentionally or anything. I just made a mistake and fell in." Kagome said quietly

"It wasn't a mistake Kagome you must believe that. If it was a mistake and you weren't meant to be here the well wouldn't have worked and you wouldn't have come through it." Inuyasha told her convincingly.

"I guess…" Kagome looked down at her hands. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled them up to his face. "It wasn't an accident that you're here. You belong here with all of us. With me." he looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome melted into his arms and kissed him back. She let go of his hands and put her hands around his neck. He knew what she wanted and was glad to give it to her but when the time was right. Not in a tree that was for sure. He pulled away and smiled down at Kagome. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Later I promise I will kiss you again. And a real long kiss this time. Ok? I promise after we get out of the tree."

"Oh ok Inuyasha" Kagome smiled

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you"

Kagome smiled happily "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Inuyasha. I love you too"

Inuyasha embraced her tenderly and kissed her softly again

"I'm not a china doll you know. I'm not made of clay you don't have to be so gentle. I wont break that easily"

"What? Oh ok Kagome I just don't want to ever hurt you"

"I know Inuyasha but as long as we trust each other we wont hurt one another. Not even Naraku or Kikyo can come between us"

"Nothing ever will Kagome I promise"

"You better be careful with all these promises. You might not be able to keep them all"

"Yes I will be able to keep them all."

"If you say so" Kagome sighed

"What do you think I won't be able to?"

"No its just that don't get so cocky that you forget about everything else"

"I'm not cocky!"

"A little bit"

"No way"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes now don't argue with me"

"No and why not?"

"Because I'm right"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Fine then Inuyasha"

"Uh oh Kagome's got that gleam in her eyes again' Inuyasha though cringing ' She is only like that when she makes me-'

"Sit"

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off as he fell out of the tree and landed face first into the ground.

"That'll teach you for arguing with me" Kagome smirked

Inuyasha only growled

"I think I should go wake up the others now don't you?" she asked smiling down at him

"Yes" he grumbled

Kagome walked over to where the others were sleeping "Hey guys time to wake up!" she called gently

Inuyasha finally was able to stand up and was now muttering about a certain girl who for admitting she loved him was not showing it to well.

"Oh get over it Inuyasha so I made you si- I mean I said the s word oh well"

"Oh well? How would you like it if every time someone said sit that you smashed to the ground?"

"Well I wouldn't make that person angry and maybe they wouldn't say that certain word as often"

"Right Kagome" Inuyasha sighed knowing it was useless to try and not make Kagome mad.

"OK you sleepy heads" Kagome was calling softly to their sleeping friends "Its time to get up now"

"Oh you don't do it right" Inuyasha said to her. "Here watch me"

He walked over to the group and stood right above their heads. He leaned down and screamed "WAKE UP!"

The poor unsuspecting people jumped up and grabbed their weapons prepared for a demon to attack them. Instead it was a certain half demon laughing his head off. "You guys should have seen your faces!" he was laughing

Kagome sighed "Sorry guys for that rude awakening. He felt like being a jerk so he did that. I'm sorry"

"Its ok" Miroku said, breathing hard "he just scared us that's all"

Sango set down her boomerang and glared at Inuyasha "You didn't have to do that to wake us up"

"Yeah" Shippo added in

"Oh get over it you guys. Kagome was trying to wake you up and it wasn't working so I took over and woke you up" Inuyasha said

"Whatever just don't do it again" Sango said

"Ok I wont"

"Well now that you guys are up how do you feel about going after another jewel shard? I think I can sense one about a half a days walk away from here."

"Oh, uh ok Kagome we can have breakfast then get going. It was getting boring here without any demons attacking." Miroku said then thought for a minute "Well any important demons that is" Miroku glared pointedly at Inuyasha who grinned sheepishly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After eating breakfast and getting ready to leave the group was walking along another pathway heading in the direction of the shard.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked

"No Shippo we still have a long way to go" Kagome said

"How long?"

"A long time"

"How long is a long time?"

"Just be quiet ya imp" Inuyasha growled

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Why?"

"Because your annoying"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because!" Inuyasha growled

"Ok that's enough you guys" Kagome cut in

"Ok" they both said at the same time.

All was quiet and peaceful until Shippo started up again.

"When are we going to be there?"

"Soon" Sango said

"How soon?"

"Pretty soon"

"How soon is that?"

"Closer than before"

"Oh ok" Shippo quieted down again

o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later Shippo just couldn't keep quiet. "Are we there yet?"

"No" Miroku said

"Now?"

"No" Sango said

"Now?"

"No" Kagome said

"Now?"

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well jeez you didn't have to yell you know. I'm right here." Shippo said

"That's enough!" Inuyasha said angrily "I've had just about enough out of you!" with that said he hit Shippo over the head and a large bump appeared "Now for every question you ask you're going to get another one of those" Inuyasha said pointing to the bump.

"Ouch Inuyasha why do you have to hit so hard?"

Inuyasha hit him again giving him another bump "I warned you about asking questions"

Shippo pouted and then glared at Inuyasha "Meanie"

Inuyasha sighed 'this is going to be a long walk' he thought

To be continued

* * *

You know the drill read and review! oh a mini chapter is coming up here soon. i think after the next chapter i'll put it up. it involves Rin and Fluffy notices Sesshomaru waving a fist at her I mean Sesshomaru not Fluffy! phew! anyways that mini story has nothing to do with this story i just want to put it in here.


	13. Ch 13 Shard and A Demon At The Village

Chapter 13: Shard and A Demon At The Village

After putting up with Shippo for a couple of hours they finally came to a clearing that was just ahead of them.

"Slow down guys and be ready. The jewel shard is in that clearing and we don't know what kind of demon possesses it." Kagome warned

Everyone grabbed their weapons and approached the clearing cautiously. They all crouched down by some bushed and waited to see what the demon looked like. Kagome lifted her head up to see and saw just a little girl who looked about five standing alone in the clearing. She nodded to the others and they stood up and walked into the clearing carefully. They were all waiting for the girl to suddenly turn into a huge demon with great big claws and hideous teeth.

The little girl turned around and stared at the approaching group. Her big brown eyes stared into each of their eyes in turn and she continued standing there. Kagome's face had one of those looks on them and she started to talk quickly "Oh my god! She is the cutest thing I have ever seen! She is soooo cute! Aww she's adorable!" she was gushing.

Inuyasha sweat dropped "You do realize that since she has part of the jewel and is a demon we have to kill her right?"

"Yeah I know" Kagome sighed "But isn't she the cutest thing ever?"

"Uh yeah sure whatever just tell us where the shard is Kagome"

Kagome was daydreaming "Inuyasha if I ever have kids I want them to look like her. With dog ears of course though"

Inuyasha paled "Uh right Kagome whatever you say now where's the shard?"

"Oh its in her hand" she said absentmindedly

"Ok then" Inuyasha grabbed his sword and prepared to take out the girl. "Kagome you might want to cover your eyes because I'm sure you really don't want to watch this" Inuyasha called to her

Suddenly the little girl pulled out a pencil and piece of paper from her pocket and started drawing. Inuyasha stopped and watched her curiously. She finished her drawing and touched it with her hand. The drawing suddenly started moving and it climbed off the paper and turned into a clay figurine that towered over the group. It resembled a huge demon and it started charging at Inuyasha.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha called and cut the clay figurine in half. He then looked at the girl who was furiously drawing more pictures and touching them.

"The jewel must be making them come alive" Kagome called to Inuyasha

"No really?" he called sarcastically to her. He started hacking the clay demons into little pieces then he advanced on the little girl. She stared at him with big puppy eyes "Sorry sister that isn't going to work with me" Inuyasha growled and brought down the sword on her.

Kagome closed her eyes and winced. 'Its just another demon with a shard of the jewel' she kept repeating to herself over and over again. 'Just another demon, just another demon'

The little girl split in half and died. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the shard and handed it to Kagome. "Here you go another shard of the jewel." He said to her.

"Did you really have to kill her?" Kagome asked as she added the shard to the others in her container.

"Yes I did because she was a demon."

"Ok" Kagome said sadly

"I worked up an appetite can we have some ramen to eat?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Yeah you can have some ramen" Kagome sighed

Miroku decided to lighten the mood by doing what he did best.

"Miroku!" SLAP

Miroku looked at everyone. "Was it something I did?" he asked rubbing the hand mark on his face

Kagome laughed and started walking back in the direction of their camp. "Well lets get going before Inuyasha dies from starvation" She called lightly over her shoulder

Inuyasha ran up beside her and everyone else followed behind them.

"You didn't seem to have any problems with breaking those clay demons did you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"No they were easy!" Inuyasha boasted

"Well then would you ever do that to Kikyo? After all she is just made of clay too"

Inuyasha sweat dropped "Uh"

"Well she is only clay and clay is so easy to get rid of." Kagome said slyly

"I know that"

"Would you ever get rid of Kikyo?"

"Maybe"

"Yes or no"

"Yes then ok? I know I don't love her anymore. So those feelings wouldn't bother me. Yeah I think I could kill her." He thought for a second "Well at least her body that is since she is already dead"

"You mean you really would do that?"

"Yes"

"What if we meet up with her? Would you do it then?"

"Maybe"

"Oh ok then" Kagome continued walking quietly thinking over what Inuyasha had just said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok I think we should go shard hunting. We've been at this camp for a while now and we need to keep moving. Lets go and maybe find a village to sleep in tonight" Sango said

"Whoa Inuyasha usually is the first one to say we should go shard hunting. This is weird" Kagome said

"I know but I'm getting bored staying here. I want to get moving again."

Miroku glanced up at her "What's going on? You never want to get moving"

"I know but like I said before I want to get moving"

"Alright Sango whatever you say"

Inuyasha walked over to them and sat down "So when are we leaving?"

Everyone looked up at him

"Hello I have really keen hearing. I can hear you guys from across that clearing you know"

Everyone went back to what they were doing before. Sango continued looking at Inuyasha "Do you think we should get moving today?"

"I'm going to be human tonight so sure we can get moving and stay at a village tonight if you guys want to"

"I forgot all about the new moon tonight" Kagome said "Are we going then?"

"Yeah I guess so" Miroku stood up and looked at everyone "Well are we going right now?"

"Yeah Miroku we are" Inuyasha helped Kagome up and she picked up Shippo. Sango remained on the ground.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku looked down at her concerned

"Nothing" She got up quickly and brushed herself off "Well lets go" She said smiling

Everyone gathered up their stuff and packed it away, then started off towards another village.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry about that demon child"

"Its ok Inuyasha you did what you had to do." Her face brightened up "And we did get another piece of the jewel"

Inuyasha frowned "Yeah we did get another one" He looked away from her "Do you ever want to have children?" he remembered that she said if she ever had children that she wanted them to have dog ears.

Kagome blushed "Well yeah eventually I do want children but I cant right now. If we go up against Naraku I wouldn't be any help if I was pregnant or had kids with me" She gazed sadly at Inuyasha for a minute.

"Well uh, would you want to stop going after Naraku and settle down for a while?"

"No because if we ever settled down and Naraku was still alive then he will try and come after us."

"I guess so" Inuyasha looked sad for a minute then brightened "But if we kill Naraku then would you want to settle down?"

:"Well yeah of course I would"

"Oh ok" Inuyasha pondered what Kagome had said.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was thinking so she left him alone and continued walking silently.

She occasionally looked over at him and the others behind them. 'I wonder what they're thinking about'

Inuyasha looked at her quickly then looked ahead at the road again. Kagome caught him looking at her and couldn't imagine what he was thinking about.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a few secretive glances and slight smiles. But they didn't say anything until they arrived at the next village.

Actually no one said anything until they arrived at the village. Miroku walked up to the villagers and said something about a demonic aura and everyone gasped. They knew that monks were amazing at sensing demons but not that well. One villager came forward and informed them of a demon that was living at the edge of the town by the forest. Since it was there the village had no way to get any food and they would surely starve before winter arrived.

"Lead us to it" Inuyasha ordered

The village leader walked ahead of them and motioned for them to follow. "He lives up here. He is small but he is fearsome. Do not misjudge him for his size." He warned them

"With one sweep of my sword he will be dead" Inuyasha boasted and withdrew it.

The village leader looked at it and laughed. "That sword?" he pointed at the rusty old sword and laughed again "You are doomed" he said sadly to them.

Inuyasha huffed "Feh"

"He lives just ahead. This is as far as I will take you. If you survive then come back to the village for your reward." He called and walked back to the village.

"I forgot about Tetsuiga not transforming tonight because of the new moon. Oh well I can still defeat the small fry demon"

He ran ahead to fight it when he stopped short and started laughing his head off. Kagome and the others ran forward to see what he was laughing at.

Standing in front of them was a small fox demon that looked like Shippo. The only difference was that this fox demon was darker brown with black and white markings on him. "It's a fox demon like me" Shippo exclaimed

"This is going to be so easy." Inuyasha laughed some more.

"Maybe not" Shippo warned, "Remember when I do my tricks on you?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"He can do the same tricks that I can and possibly even more" Shippo explained

"Bring it on" Inuyasha called and charged forward, black hair flowing behind him reminding everyone that he could be hurt badly since he was human for the night.

"He's such an idiot." Shippo muttered

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked down concerned at Shippo

"It's a fox demon and it's full grown. It can do a lot of damage to Inuyasha with his tricks."

"What can we do to kill the fox demon for Inuyasha so he doesn't get hurt?"

"Well you can always shoot him but you have to hit a certain spot."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Every fox demon has a certain spot of weakness and that's the only way you can kill them. They only get their weak spot after becoming full grown though so I haven't gotten mine yet." He explained

"Oh great so I have to guess?"

"Basically yes you do"

Kagome sighed and notched her arrow and decided to just let it fly instead of careful aiming at a certain part of his body. "Watch out Inuyasha" She called

Inuyasha was busy at the moment trying to get a large boulder off of him when it popped and turned into a pebble. Inuyasha jumped up and got out of the way.

Kagome aimed in the direction of the fox demon "Hit the mark" she chanted and let go.

To be continued


	14. Ch 14: Sesshomaru and Rin

Chapter 14: Sesshomaru and Rin

Ok well this is just a random mini story in here... I was going to make it longer and have it as a one shot but I decided not to. I don't know if it has one shot potential so I put it in here. So here is my mini story. Hope you like.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can we stop and have a break?"

"Yes Rin"

"Thank you m'lord" She ran off to play by herself.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat under a tree to watch Rin play.

She ran around and into a field of wild flowers.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He could not understand why Rin liked flowers so much.

"Why do you like those flowers so much Rin?" he called to her.

She ran up to him with flowers clutched in her hand. "Because they're pretty and colourful" she put the flowers in his face "see how bright they are?"

Sesshomaru moved her hand down and smiled at the child's happiness.

Rin beamed up at him "Here I want you to have these" she handed him the yellow snapdragons and white daisies.

Sesshomaru looked down at them in his hand then looked up to see Rin skip off after a butterfly.

If anyone saw Sesshomaru holding flowers his reputation would be ruined. But, oddly enough, the Lord of the Western Lands, the mighty Sesshomaru, could care less. He gripped the flowers tightly in his hand and watched the little girl he was so fond of.

He never wanted Rin to be hurt again so she stayed by his side almost all the time. And when she wasn't by his side he kept a close eye on her.

'I want to be with you forever' The words played through Sesshomaru's head. He knew she couldn't be with him forever because she was, after all, only a mortal girl. But she could stay with him until she died because he wanted to always be with her. 

It saddened Sesshomaru to think that one day Rin would die and be gone from his side.

Rin ran up beside her lord and sat down beside him.

"Are you finished playing Rin?"

"Yes my lord"

"Did you mean it before when you said that you want to be with me forever Rin?"

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru. Forever and ever." She said with her childlike knowledge of time.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"May I take a nap before we go?" She suddenly yawned

"Yes you may Rin"

"Thank you my lord" She leaned her head over on his leg and soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and smiled at her sleeping form.

'_Forever and ever.'_

Aww! Now wasn't that just a wonderful sappy moment with Sesshomaru? He will kill me later for typing this up but it was worth it! Hehe! I love it when he has a sappy Kodak moment with Rin! It brings tears of joy to my eyes! Anyways until next chapter remember to review! Ta-ta for now!

Notices Sesshomaru cominggulp. Now now Sesshomaru! Be nice! We have witnesses here!

Sesshomaru: but I don't want to be nice after what you did to me

What did I do to you?

Sesshomaru: don't play dumb with me. You wrote that story up about Rin and me. Flicks off the lights so it's really dark

Sesshomaru I'm warning you! Don't do anything you might regret later!

Unintelligible noises and then the lights come on

Ouch Sesshomaru! For being bad you don't get to be in the story for a long time now! She rubs a bump on her head

Sesshomaru: is that a punishment? Laughs at her and points out her black eye to her sorry bout the eye I missed my shot.

Yeah yeah gets an evil idea and throws Sesshomaru into her closet there, that will keep you out of my hair for awhile

Sesshomaru: muffled voice who are all these people in here?

What are you talking about? There's no one in there whispers Shhh! If anyone finds out about those bodies I'm in big trouble!

Smiles at everyone Right well until the next chapter see ya later!


	15. Ch 15: The Demons Weakness

Chapter 15: The Demons Weakness

Kagome aimed at the direction of the fox demon "Hit the mark" she chanted and let go.

Everyone watched the arrow fly across the sky and land in the demons foot.

"Uh Kagome I think you were a little short on distance" Miroku said

The demon suddenly screamed and turned to ashes and faded away.

"I guess it was his foot that was his weak spot. Inuyasha would have never hit his foot. Good shot Kagome!" Shippo praised

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome blushed

"Lucky shot" Inuyasha muttered

Kagome glared at him. "You could have died. You're a human tonight! You stupid jerk! Were you trying to worry me?"

Inuyasha looked shocked for a minute as Kagome burst into tears. "What?"

"You had me so worried Inuyasha you could have gotten seriously hurt! By the way let me see your wounds."

"I didn't get wounded" Inuyasha boasted

"Let me see I saw you got cut but I don't know what else happened to you"

"Just a couple of scrapes I'll be fine"  
"Inuyasha" Kagome glared at him tears still on her face

Inuyasha winced

"Sit"

THUD

"Now let me see you wounds" She looked down at him

"Fine" He flinched as Kagome touched his arm softly.

"Take your shirt off so I can see." She said

Inuyasha slowly took off his shirt and winced in pain. "There, are you happy now?"

Kagome gasped

"What is it now?" Inuyasha snapped

"Look at that big gash" She pointed at his arm "How did that happen?"

"When he started throwing leaves at me. They became stupid sharp-AHH!" Inuyasha yelped as Kagome poured a liquid on his arm and it started bubbling and stinging "What is that stuff?"

"Peroxide. It's from my time. People use it to stop infection and clean out cuts. When its bubbles and stings it means its working" Kagome said to him calmly

She grabbed a cloth and wiped off the bubbling liquid and Inuyasha sighed in relief. Kagome grabbed the bottle and poured more on just to be safe that the infection was all gone. Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly when he saw the bottle

"IT BURNS!" he screamed and tried to run away

"Sit"

THUD Inuyasha slammed to the ground and Kagome sat on his back to hold him down. She poured it one last time on his cut and he flipped over on his back in pain.

"Ow it hurts!" his face turned red as he discovered that by turning over he had put Kagome on his lap. She was now straddling his waist and trying to bandage his arm.

He stopped struggling from the shock of having Kagome straddling him. Kagome quickly bandaged his arm and stood up. "It's about time you stopped struggling" she said to him, "Here you can get up now"

Inuyasha's face was bright red and he mumbled something about going for a walk then hurriedly walked away.

Miroku started laughing. "Did you see his face when he realized you were on his-"

SLAP

"Miroku you pervert shut up"

Miroku rubbed his cheek where a red hand mark was. "What did I do? Kagome was the one straddling Inuyasha." He pouted

Kagome blushed "It was his own fault. He moved, not me." She said

Sango looked at her friend "Yeah but you were the one who didn't get off him after he flipped over." She teased, "I think you liked it"

"Did not!"

"Did too." Sango laughed

"Did not! You're imagining things!" Kagome said

"Yeah whatever Kagome don't lie to us. We know you and Inuyasha have a thing for each other." Miroku said winking

"Not really." Kagome looked sadly down at the ground. "After all we haven't done anything but argue since that one day" Her voice drifted off

Sango grinned, "I think we better go to the hot springs Kagome. I think I saw one by the village. Miroku go back to the village with Shippo and find Inuyasha on your way if you can. Wait there for us, we'll be back in a little while."

"Fine lady Sango. But I do wish you would let me come with you to the hot springs." He started to walk away with Shippo following him

"Don't forget about Kilala!" Sango called

Miroku turned around and scooped up the kitten. "See you fine ladies later then" He called and walked towards the village.

"Wow" Sango muttered. "I'm surprised that he gave up that easily"

Kagome smirked at her "Did you want him to come?"

"No of course not, its just that he usually puts up more of a fight than that."

"Right" Kagome laughed and they walked towards the hot springs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha! Here boy! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Miroku called acting like he was looking for a puppy instead of a half demon.

"I'm not a dog! Quit acting like I am one" a familiar voice called from a tree branch above Miroku's head.

"I knew I'd find you. Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs and told me to find you and wait at the village for them."

"So?"

"So I came to find you so we can go wait at the village"

"I'll be there soon"

"No I know you to well for that trick. Come with me now. No more pouting in that tree."

Inuyasha glared at him "Fine I'm coming" he leapt out of the tree and followed the monk into the village.

They dropped off Shippo and Kilala to play with the village children and they walked to their hut.

"Nice that the children offered to have Shippo and Kilala stay in their hut with them isn't it Inuyasha?"

"Feh"

Miroku sighed "Well you're a regular chatter box aren't you?"

"Feh"

"Fine then maybe I'll go check on the ladies at the hot springs." Miroku said thoughtfully

Inuyasha hit him on the head, creating a large bump. "Oh no you don't"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku said backing away from him

"I mean this" Inuyasha raised his fist and beat up Miroku.

Miroku sat in the corner and touched the many bumps and bruises on his head and body. "That hurt" he said slowly and slumped over. Inuyasha poked him.

"He's unconscious" he announced to no one.

Smiling Inuyasha walked back to where he was and sat down Indian style. He bowed his head and waited for Kagome and Sango to come back.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango and Kagome were getting ready to get out and get dressed when they heard a noise. "What the heck was that?" Sango asked and grabbed her boomerang.

"I don't know" Kagome said and looked around nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry remember that one time we thought it was Miroku?"

Flashback

Crack

"AHHHH!" both girls screamed and grabbed rocks and started throwing them at the place where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly a monkey popped up with a large bump on its head.

"It was just a monkey"

Miroku came crashing through the forest and ran up to Kagome and Sango.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled and threw a rock at him. It hit him squarely in the head.

End Flashback

"But what if it's something else?" Sango looked at Kagome

Snap

"Maybe it's a demon" Kagome said

Crack

"Or worse yet it might be Miroku" Sango shuddered

They grabbed their towels and wrapped themselves in them. They climbed out of the hot spring and cautiously snuck towards the noises. Kagome notched her arrows. Sango whirled around and threw her boomerang into the trees. They watched it knock down a bunch of trees and come back to Sango. Kagome looked around at the ground to see what was making the noise.

Snap, crack.

Kagome yelped in surprise as a baby bunny leapt out of the bushes at them. "Oh my god. It happened again. We were scared by a baby bunny this time." Kagome told Sango.

"Good grief. We need to stop being so paranoid." Sango exhaled and got dressed quickly. Kagome got dressed too and they walked to the hut inside the village.

"We don't need to tell the guys about that do we?" Kagome asked sheepishly

"No they would just laugh at us."

o0o0o0o0o

They found the hut and walked in and started laughing at the sight they saw. Inuyasha looked like he was sleeping and Miroku was slumped over in the corner covered in lumps, bumps, and bruises. "What happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"He wanted to go check on you at the hot spring so I beat him up" Inuyasha said calmly and opened his eyes to look at Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango laughed harder.

"How long ago was that?" Sango asked

"About an hour ago. He should be waking up soon so enjoy it while you can." Inuyasha said

"Ok thanks Inuyasha" Sango said

"Uh sure no problem Sango" Inuyasha said and closed his eyes again.

About fifteen minutes later Inuyasha opened his eyes after hearing someone slap someone else. "Miroku awake now?"  
"Yes the stupid pervert grabbed my butt not even a minute after waking up." Sango said angrily.

"Its this cursed hand I'm telling you!" Miroku said.

"Shut up Miroku" Sango glared at him

"Fine Sango I'll be quiet for you." Miroku sat back and closed his mouth.

"Miroku?"

She was greeted with silence. "Miroku? Please answer me. Miroku it's important! Miroku?"

He raised his head and looked at her "What?" he sighed

"Ha! I knew you couldn't keep quiet" Sango said

Miroku rolled his eyes and blocked out Sango completely.

"I think he's serious" Inuyasha said

"Yeah I think your right" Kagome said

Sango looked at Miroku worriedly "I think he's mad at me"

"No really?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically

"Miroku I'm sorry. You can talk now." Sango said

"Apology accepted." Miroku said and smiled at Sango

"Don't you guys wonder what life would have been like if Naraku hadn't existed?" Kagome asked

"Not really I guess I've just never thought about it before though." Inuyasha said

"Me either" Sango said

"I have" Miroku looked at them

"What did you think about?" Sango asked

"About how life would be if I never had the windtunnel and how I never would have lost my father and how I never would have met you guys."

"And that I probably would be dead by now since my windtunnel has saved us so many times." He said as an afterthought

"I guess that I would still have my whole village here and that I wouldn't have met you guys either." Sango said

"Same here" Kagome said "I wouldn't have met Inuyasha and he would have been with Kikyo and we wouldn't be looking for jewel shards. I wouldn't have met any of you guys. Also I might have been with Koga or something like that because Inuyasha wouldn't have been pinned to the tree."

Inuyasha looked at them "I guess that's true. We would have never met and I would be with Kikyo and probably human. And she wouldn't be dead either."

"I guess that its kind of destiny that Naraku was created so we would all come together like we did." Kagome said.

"Yeah I guess so but we're still going to kill him." Inuyasha said

"I know that. Its probably part of our destiny too to kill him."

"Uh right destiny." Inuyasha shook his head and sighed at Kagome.

To be continued


	16. Ch 16: What If?

Chapter 16: What if?

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were sitting in a circle in the hut. They had been talking since sundown and according to Kagome it was after midnight.

"Miroku what would you do if a woman came up to you and told you she was pregnant with your child?" Kagome asked him

Miroku laughed "I honestly don't know. Every time I ask a girl to bear my child I always get slapped. I've never been told yes yet." He looked thoughtful for a second then turned and looked at Sango "Would you bear my child Sango?"

SLAP

"No" Sango said and Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing.

After Sango's handprint had finally faded from Miroku's face he grew thoughtful again.

"Now what are you thinking about monk?" Inuyasha growled

Miroku laughed "I wonder what would happen if Kagome got pregnant?"

Inuyasha blushed "She isn't going to get pregnant anytime soon"

Miroku grinned his perverted grin. "What's that mean Inuyasha? You said anytime soon, what about after Naraku dies?"

"Just shut up monk."

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing and Kagome and Inuyasha buried themselves under a blanket.

"What are you two doing under that blanket?" Miroku called out

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said and jumped up.

"Sure" Sango said teasingly

Kagome sighed at her friends then looked around the hut. "Uh Miroku, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Where's Shippo?"

"Oh he's sleeping with some other kids in another hut. Kilala is with them too." Inuyasha said glad to be off the topic of him and Kagome.

"Oh ok just checking"

"Alright"

"Well I guess we should try and get some sleep. We finally have a nice place to sleep with beds and everything and you guys are sitting around talking" Kagome said still under the blanket. Only her head was sticking out of it.

"Yeah I guess so" Sango yawned

"Night guys" Kagome said

Night Kagome" Miroku and Sango said at the same time, "Night Inuyasha"  
"Yeah whatever night you guys" Inuyasha said

o0o0o0o0o0o

During the night Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully. Her blanket had fallen off during the night so Inuyasha went by her side and carefully pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders. He yawned and soon fell asleep watching Kagome.

A few hours later Kagome woke up and looked around. She was startled to see Inuyasha sleeping beside her. She smiled at him and leaned over and daringly kissed him on the lips. She smiled again and put her head on his lap and fell back asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes and licked his lips then put his arm around Kagome and watched her sleep.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look. They had seen the whole thing from the other side of the hut 'Maybe there's hope for those two yet.' Sango thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After the sun rose Kagome and Inuyasha finally woke up and stayed up. They smiled at each other and didn't move from their previous spots. Kagome still had her head on Inuyasha's lap and Inuyasha still had his arm around Kagome.

"Wake up you two sleepy heads" a familiar voice called from above them. They looked up to see Sango and Miroku smiling at them like they knew a dirty little secret.

"How long have you guys been up?" Kagome asked

"Long enough to see everything" Miroku smiled pervertedly

SMACK

He rubbed his head "What was that for Sango?"

"For saying that, we only saw Kagome kiss Inuyasha and him put his arm around her. It doesn't mean anything."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed "You guys saw that?" Kagome asked

"Yeah and it doesn't help that Inuyasha licked his lips after you kissed him and that he still has his arm around you" Miroku said

SMACK

"Miroku shut up will you?" Sango said annoyed at him

Kagome raised her head and looked at Inuyasha. "You licked your lips? You were awake?"

"Yeah I licked my lips and of course I was awake. I hardly ever sleep you know that."

Kagome blushed; she didn't realize that Inuyasha was awake when she kissed him.

"Oh great,' Kagome thought 'now everyone knows I kissed him and that we slept close to each other last night. Great just great'

'Wow everyone knows now. Oh well I guess its better that they know now than later in case me and Kagome ever do anything.' Inuyasha thought

Kagome stood up abruptly "Miroku will you help me go get Shippo? I don't know what hut he is in."

"Don't you want Inuyasha to take you?"

"Not really. Nothing personal Inuyasha I just want to give Sango a break from putting up with this guy" She playfully elbowed Miroku in the ribs.

He rubbed his ribs and frowned. "Fine then Kagome come on I'll go get them with you"

Kagome smiled at him and they walked out the door.

"Now what was that all about Kagome? Did you have to elbow me?"

"No but I wanted to get out of there. You and Sango wouldn't leave me and Inuyasha alone."

"Oh I see so you separated me and Sango so we couldn't plan anything else right?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Ok then now lets go get Shippo and Kilala before Sango and Inuyasha get worried about us being gone so long." Miroku said

"Ok" Kagome and Miroku walked over to the hut and got Shippo and Kilala and came back to their hut where Inuyasha and Sango were waiting.

"Hey guys we're back!" Kagome called and sat down beside Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo followed behind and Kilala walked over to Sango and mewed softly at her.

Sango absentmindedly picked up the cat and pet her. Shippo looked around at everyone. "What did I miss?" he asked

"Not much Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled."

SLAP

"Can't you ever just be quiet?" Sango asked him

"Yeah but I thought he should know."

"Well maybe Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want him to know that they kissed and cuddled for most of the night."

"They kissed too?" Shippo asked shocked. "Wow I need to leave more often."

Everyone fell over anime style.

To be continued


	17. Ch 17: Lunch Hospital and a New Way Home

Chapter 17: Lunch, Hospital, and a New Way Home

Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to come with her to her time and go out for lunch with her three school friends. He didn't want to do it because he thought that her three friends were crazy. But Kagome had shown him it was for his best interest.

Flashback

"Inuyasha you are going with me! We're going to meet with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for lunch at Wacdonald's." Kagome stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Inuyasha who was glaring at her.

"What if I don't want to go?" He said

"Sit."

THUD

"I can do it again if I have to" Kagome looked at Inuyasha

He glared at her "I'm still not coming"

"Fine then" she smiled as he winced trying to get his muscles ready for the coming onslaught. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit and Sit!"

SMASH!

Inuyasha glared up at Kagome from a deep hole he had just sat himself into.

"Fine I'll go" he said through clenched teeth

"Good I knew you'd come around" Kagome smiled happily at him

End Flashback

Now here he was, sitting inside of Wacdonald's with Kagome beside him and Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi across from them.

"So this is him huh?" Eri said

"Yeah it is" Kagome said blushing

"This is that violent two-timing boyfriend you're always talking about?" Yuka asked

Inuyasha's ear twitched under his hat. "Mind explaining Kagome?" he said, his voice strained.

"Uh not right now Inuyasha maybe when we get home" Kagome said innocently

Inuyasha's eye twitched. He didn't like the tone of her voice. "I'm not violent" he banged his hand on the table and everyone in the restaurant looked at him.

"Yep he's violent" Eri gave him a look "Where did you meet him?"

"Uh…" Kagome thought quickly "When we went on vacation."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look and leaned over to whisper in her ear "You better tell me about this vacation in case they start twenty questions"

Kagome nodded at him "When we get home I'll tell you all about it" she whispered back "Until then I'll answer the questions and you just keep quiet"

Inuyasha nodded.

The three girls stared at them and Ayumi sighed "Aw young love! They're whispering sweet nothings in each others ears!" she had a starry look in her eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her "Uh yeah…" Kagome said scratching the back of her head and smiling.

"I told you they were crazy" Inuyasha muttered loud enough for only Kagome to hear him.

"Be nice" she said as quietly as she could knowing that he could hear her.

"Hmph" he leaned forward and sucked on the straw that was in his triple thick milkshake. He sucked as hard as he could and was moving his mouth around trying to get some milkshake to come up the straw.

"We don't want to see you making out with a bendy straw" Kagome said dryly

"It's not a bendy straw!" Inuyasha said and tried again to get some milkshake to actually reach his mouth.

"Fine then don't be making out with a regular straw!"

"I'm not!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi just shook their heads at Inuyasha and Kagome. They remembered Kagome telling them that they fought a lot but not over a straw.

They turned their attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I am not making out with a straw!"

"You are too!"

Inuyasha put his index finger on Kagome's mouth to stop her. She struggled for a second then Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stared at the couple. "Wow he sure knows how to make Kagome shut up eh?" Eri said

"Aw true love is so wonderful!" Ayumi cried

Kagome broke away from the kiss and smiled softly at Inuyasha then nodded towards her friends to remind him that they had an audience.

Inuyasha scowled "Another time" Kagome promised

He sighed and went back to his milkshake.

"It's really nice that the hospital let you out for today Kagome" Yuka said to break the silence

"Oh yeah" Kagome said trying to remember what disease she currently had "They said that since I was being good and that nothing had come up that I was allowed to go out for the day."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "wow your really good at lying" he whispered to her. She smiled at him

"So what time do you have to be back at the hospital Kagome?" Eri asked

"Oh um two o'clock"

"Its twenty to two now! We better get you back there right now!" Yuka shouted and the three schoolgirls grabbed Kagome and dragged her out the door with Inuyasha following behind them.

'Doc better be in when we get there or this is going to be messy' Inuyasha thought as he followed the girls down the street.

At the hospital Kagome was rushed through the doors and Yuka shouted, "She's on time! Don't get her in trouble! She still has one minute left!"

The nurse stared at her "Uh ok… have you suffered any head concussions recently?"

Inuyasha smirked "Get Doc. He'll know what's going on."

The nurse smiled at him "Hi Inuyasha I didn't see you there."

"Hey Jenny" Inuyasha said "Hey doc!" he called noticing the doctor walking down the hall "Could you come here and tell these girls that Kagome is on time?" he winked at the doctor

"Oh sure Inuyasha thanks girls for getting Kagome back on time! Now she can go lie down and have a rest. She must be exhausted."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi smiled at the doctor and walked out the door. "Phew! That was close! They almost found out" Kagome said "Thanks Doc for helping out there"

"No problem Kagome. How are things over there? I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Nothing too bad. We haven't had any fights for a little while. Just some scrapes, nothing to serious."

"Oh that's good. Well I must be back to work now. Good bye Kagome good bye Inuyasha"

"Bye" they both said and left the hospital

"Uh oh" Inuyasha said halfway down the street. "If we continue we're going to run into your crazy friends. They're just up ahead"

"Oh no" Kagome said "If they see us we'll have a lot of explaining to do as to why I'm not in the hospital right now." She gulped "what are we going to do?"

"Climb on my back" Inuyasha leaned down a bit so Kagome could get on. "I'll take you home the back way"

Kagome climbed on and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Alright just don't get us lost"

"I wont"

"Ok"

Inuyasha took off running down a side street. He crossed over to another street and kept running.

"How do you know where to go? I've lived here my whole life and I don't even know these roads."

"I don't like people staring at me and that's all they do on the main street. It really bothers me so I take the back roads."

"Oh, I never realized that so many people stare at you. I'm sorry,"

"What do you have to be sorry for?"  
"I'm always dragging you here and making you go around other people."

"Its not your fault"

"Yes it is. I take full guilt for it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Don't argue with me."

"Its not your fault ok Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped and set down Kagome and looked at her. "Don't feel guilty"

"But it is my fault and I do feel guilty." Kagome looked at the ground

Inuyasha put two fingers under Kagome's chin and forced her to look at him "Its not your fault Kagome and don't tell me it is."

"Fine it's not my fault."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear" Inuyasha kissed Kagome "now get back on and I'll take us home"

Kagome got back on his back "alright" she smiled into his hair then looked over his shoulder to see where he was going so she could possibly come home this way instead of the main street way.

"So when are we going to be home?" Kagome asked

"In about four and a half minutes"

"Oh ok"

Sure enough in four and a half minutes they arrived back at the Higurashi house.

"Wow I guess you were right"

"About what?"

"About when we'd get home"

"Oh yeah of course I was right"

"Sit"

THUD

"What was that for?"

"Don't get cocky"

"I told you before I'm not cocky!"

"Sit"

THUD

"What was that one for?" Inuyasha grumbled

"For arguing with me"

"Not fair"

Kagome smiled and walked up to her room

"When are we going back to the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked

"Soon"

"How soon"

"Not too long"

"We're leaving in the morning aren't we?" Inuyasha sighed

"Yep"

"Fine" Inuyasha sat down on the floor and watched Kagome gather her clothes and put them away in her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my clothes away then I'm going to have a shower. You can go do whatever you want til supper is ready"

"I'll wait here."

"Fine by me. Now don't come in the bathroom until I come back."

"Why?"

"Because I wont have any clothes on that's why"

'What's it matter? I've seen her without clothes on before' Inuyasha thought

"Promise you wont go in there?" Kagome prompted

"What? Yeah sure no problem"

Shortly after Kagome was in the shower Mrs. Higurashi walked in Kagome's room and asked Inuyasha to get a towel out of the bathroom.

"Can it wait? Kagome is in there having a shower and if I walk in she's probably going to sit me."

"Oh you'll be fine. Now I need that towel and she locked the door but the window is open and you're the only one who can get in."

"Fine I'll do it. But you owe me! and if I get in trouble its your fault."

"Ok I'll take the blame just get the towel."

"Alright"

"Thanks dear" Mrs. Higurashi walked out the door. "Bring it to the kitchen"

"Ok" Inuyasha jumped out the window and went over to the bathroom window. 'please don't sit me Kagome' he thought and jumped in the bathroom

Kagome had just turned off the water and climbed out of the shower when Inuyasha jumped in.

"What are you doing in here!' she said shocked that he had gotten in

Inuyasha pointed at the window and grabbed the towels and handed one to Kagome.

"Thank you I think." Kagome was blushing, she forgot that she wasn't dressed and Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

"No biggie I figured you wouldn't want me to see you naked again"

"Again? You mean you saw me naked before?"

"Yeah… oh please don't sit me! Your mom just sent me in here to get her a towel. Don't hurt me!" In his worry of her sitting him Inuyasha dropped the towel he was getting for Mrs. Higurashi.

"Fine since you were helping my mom I wont sit you"

THUD

"Oops. Sorry Inuyasha!"

"Yeah I'm sure your sorry"

"I am!"

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. 'Oh god she's hugging me with only a towel on, ah! Don't think pervertedly, you are not Miroku! But she's only wearing a towel for god's sake!' Inuyasha shook his head trying to stop those thoughts from racing across his mind.

Kagome looked up at him "Uh Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah fine" Inuyasha broke away from her "I uh, gotta get out of here, your uh, oh yeah! Your mom wants her towel so I better go give it to her!" Inuyasha picked up the forgotten towel and jumped out the window.

Kagome stared after him. 'Weird' she thought

She quickly got dressed and went into her room where she found Inuyasha pouting on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Your mom didn't need a towel she just wanted to see what would happen if I went in there while you were naked."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No I guessed because I gave her the towel and she said she didn't need it anymore, and when she first asked for it she said she really needed the towel right away."

"Oh" Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha "So she just wanted to amuse herself by getting you to come in the bathroom when I was in the shower huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Your mom is really mean"

"Not mean just sneaky"

"Well I don't like it"

"Inuyasha don't pout"

"But it's not fair, your mom always tries to get me in trouble with you. Or tries to make me see you naked, she doesn't play be the rules"

Kagome chuckled; she knew perfectly well what her mother was trying to do. "Oh Inuyasha your fine"

He leaned over and put his head on Kagome's lap "I am not fine. Your mom is working against me"

Kagome sighed "Inuyasha what am I going to do with you?"

Inuyasha rolled over on his back, still on Kagome's lap, and looked up at her "I don't know, scratch my belly, rub my back, and tell me everything is going to be ok?"

Kagome laughed, "Do you really want me to do that?"

"No I want you to rub my ears, scratch that spot on my back I cant reach, tell me everything is fine and that your mom isn't working against me, and finally give me a kiss good night after supper"

"Wow specific enough?"

"No but will you do it?"

"Fine I'll do it" She rubbed his one ear and he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

By the time that Inuyasha finally let Kagome stop rubbing his ears supper was ready.

Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs "Supper's ready guys! We're having steak!"

"Coming mom!" Sota called from his room

"Coming Kagome? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah coming mom!" Kagome called

Sota, Kagome and Inuyasha raced down the stairs and into the dining room. "Oh yum! That looks good!" Kagome said and sat down.

Inuyasha and Sota sat down on either side of her and dug in. "Oh wow mom this is really yummy!" Sota exclaimed

"Yeah" Inuyasha said with his mouth full "This is great!"

Kagome sighed, "You never compliment my food."

"But this is really good"

"And what? My food isn't good?"

"N-no! That isn't it! Its just that-"

"Sit" Kagome glared at Inuyasha

THUD

"Oof! Ow Kagome I'm trying to eat!"

"Too bad"

"Aw Kagome I'm sorry I said that. Your food is good too, why do you think I eat it so fast? Because it tastes really good"

Kagome smiled at him. "All right Inuyasha that's enough sucking up I forgive you"

"Are you still going to scratch my back and tell me everything is alright and the rest of the list?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Oh boy!"

To be continued


	18. Ch 18: A Special List

Chapter 18: A Special List, Goodbye Kikyo

"So Kagome are you going to finish that list for me?" Inuyasha said from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah what's next on the list?" Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Scratch that spot on my back that I can't reach"

"Fine easy enough" Kagome said and started scratching the spot that no one can reach on their back.

Inuyasha smiled "Aw that feels so good! That hits the spot!" his foot started tapping against the floor.

Kagome giggled, "Uh Inuyasha look at your foot."

"What about it?" he looked down and grinned, "that means your doing a good job"

"I know that, regular dogs do that when they like where they're being scratched" Kagome said

"Oh so I'm a dog now huh?"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Oh sure"

"Inuyasha" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see him grinning

"Kagome"

"Your just playing around aren't you?"

Inuyasha nodded "Please keep scratching"

"No we're done for that one, what's next?"

"Telling me that everything is fine and that your mom isn't working against me"

"Oh ok easiest one so far"

Inuyasha nodded

"Everything is fine Inuyasha and my mom is not working against you"

"I guess that'll have to do. The last one on the list is you have to give me a good night kiss"

"Well it isn't time for bed yet so I can't do that yet." Kagome said

"Aww that's not fair." Inuyasha pouted

"Just wait about an hour. Go play games with Sota until its time for bed"

"Fine" Inuyasha got up and went to find Sota. He found him about 30 seconds later with a controller in his hands, sitting in front of the tv.

"Hey Sota can I play too?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh sure Inuyasha here's your controller and we're playing a racing game, so hold A to go and use the joystick to move."

"Ok" Inuyasha sat down and waited for the game to start.

Kagome chuckled as she walked past the room and heard Sota trying to coach Inuyasha.

"Watch out for that wall!" "Don't go that way!" "Swerve!" "Use the black button!"

Inuyasha was clearly frustrated. He had lost 30 games in a row and still couldn't win.

"Come on Sota go easy on me! I've never played this game before!"

"No if I go easy on you you'll never figure this game out"

"I won't figure it out anyways!"

Kagome came in and sat down to watch them

"Kagome is it bedtime yet?" Inuyasha asked, "Sota's kicking my but and I don't like it"

"In about ten minutes"

"So time for another race!" Sota said and started the race again

The screen flashed. On your mark, get set, GO!

Sota's car surged ahead of Inuyasha's car.

Kagome smiled and took the controller out of Inuyasha's hands and started playing for him. She caught up to Sota and passed him then sped around a corner and raced along a straight strip of road before coming up to a series of complicated twists and turns. Inuyasha watched with fascination, his car was finally winning. Kagome turned the final corner and came up to the finish line and crossed it.

Sota smiled "Good game sis. You beat me again."

"What do you mean she wins again?" Inuyasha asked

"I mean that every time we play she wins." Sota explained

"Teach me how to play Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Not tonight. Its time for bed" Kagome said

"Night guys" Sota yawned and went upstairs to bed

"Night" Kagome and Inuyasha said and followed him upstairs and went to Kagome's room.

"Now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after she put her pajama's on

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him quickly "Yes now. Are you happy?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because now I have to go to bed"

"You can stay up a little later but stay in here." She yawned "I'm going to bed right now. Good night Inuyasha" She jumped under her covers and got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat up for another hour just thinking and watching Kagome sleep then he dozed off.

o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha was rudely woken up by Kagome's alarm clock.

RIIINNNGGGG! RIIINNNNGGGG! RIIINNGGGG!

Inuyasha jumped up "AHHH! Come at me you beast!"

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had gotten used to Inuyasha freaking out about the alarm clock. "It's the alarm clock Inuyasha calm down" She yawned and shut it off.

"I knew that I was just testing you" Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled

Kagome laughed, "Sure you were"

"I was!"

"Mhmm… sure"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Oh forget it I don't feel like arguing. Are we going back to the Feudal Era today?"

"Yes as soon as I get dressed and we eat breakfast we can go"

o0o0o0o0o0o

After eating breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the Feudal Era where they met up with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company. The next day however Inuyasha was up early and went to find Kikyo because he had seen her soul collectors.

He was currently running along a path towards the collectors. "Kikyo" he gasped when he caught up to her.

"Inuyasha I see you are not with my reincarnation. Does that mean that you are going to come with me to hell?" Kikyo said

"Not on your life." Inuyasha snorted "I came to tell you that I'm staying with Kagome and I'm not going to hell with you so you can forget that."

"WHAT?" Kikyo exploded "What do you mean? You can't possibly love that wretched woman. She is only a reincarnation of me, she doesn't even compare with me."

"Your right Kikyo she doesn't compare with you."

Kikyo started to smile then the smile faded as Inuyasha continued

"I mean your dead, and she's alive. You're cold and lifeless, while she's warm and loving. You're evil beyond that I know and Kagome is caring and kind."

"What do you mean I'm evil?"

"You have soul collectors that steal the souls of the dead and then they can't find any eternal rest because you stole their souls. Also you stole Kagome's part of the Shikon Jewel and gave it to Naraku! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me. Its what is wrong with you that concerns me. You belong with me and we both belong together forever in hell." She notched an arrow and prepared to shoot Inuyasha. Just as she let go of the arrow another arrow flew through the air and knocked it to the ground. Kikyo looked shocked then scowled.

"I don't think he's ready for that type of commitment yet" A voice said

"Kagome why do you interfere?" Kikyo said angrily

"What's wrong clay face? Things not going your way? Careful not to smile, you might crack your face." Kagome taunted

"Oh shut up"

"That the best you got? You should be fired up since that's part of the process of making clay."

"I told you to shut up"

"That's nice but momma told me not to listen to people who pin their boyfriends to trees."

Kikyo glared at Kagome while Inuyasha watched with surprise. He didn't know that Kagome hated Kikyo so much.

"Don't have a response for that? Don't blame you, its better to keep your mouth shut and be thought of as a fool than to open it and prove it right."

By this point Kikyo was fuming but didn't want to give Kagome the satisfaction of seeing her getting upset over something Kagome had said.

"Be a civilized person, wait not person, uh, oh what ever you are, be civilized and stop stalking Inuyasha, and go die. Ok?"

Kikyo glared at Kagome again.

"Fine I'll help you on this one." Kagome notched an arrow and shot it at Kikyo's heart.

The arrow pierced through Kikyo and she shattered into a thousand pieces.

Kagome suddenly collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha ran to her side. "Kagome what's wrong? Why did you just collapse?"

"I got the rest of my soul back from her and it took knocked the wind out of me. And it took a lot of energy to be able to maintain control and be able to shoot her." She smiled weakly at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry"

"For what? You killed Kikyo for me and stopped her from killing me. What do you have to be sorry for?" he looked down at her with concern in his eyes

"I'm sorry I almost didn't make it in time to save you. If I would have been a second longer you would have died." Kagome started to sob

"Now hush, it didn't happen did it? I'm still here and you managed to stop her and that's all that matters." Inuyasha smiled softly at Kagome and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok to walk?"

"Yeah I think so." She warily stood but lost her balance and almost fell. Inuyasha caught her and picked her up bridal style and took off to camp.

Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. "Thanks Inuyasha" she murmured.

He smiled "Your welcome Kagome" he whispered back. Then he frowned and ran faster because Kagome was unconscious in his arms.

To be continued


	19. Ch 19: Explainations

Chapter 19: Who Are You? The Dreaded Question

Inuyasha carried Kagome into camp and Sango ran up to him "What happened? Where were you two? Why doesn't Kagome look so good? Why is she so pale? What did you do? Were you attacked?"

"Whoa calm down Sango, everything is alright. We went to Kikyo in the forest over there, Kagome killed Kikyo and got part of her soul back, and no we weren't attacked. There I think I answered them all."

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked from behind Sango

"Yeah I am" Inuyasha said, "Now move! Kagome's exhausted and not to mention unconscious and I need to make sure she's ok and that she didn't hurt herself."

"How could she hurt herself?" Miroku asked

"Overstraining herself for one" Inuyasha said

"Oh."

"Yeah it took a lot of willpower and concentration to do what she did. And she got a jolt when the rest of her soul came back to her." Inuyasha concluded and walked over to their blankets and set Kagome down. He checked for a fever and finding her forehead a little warmer than usual he put a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Miroku, Sango do you two know about a herb that revives unconscious people that suffered from a shock? I want you to check for it around here and I'm going to look through Kagome's backpack to see if she has anything from her time that would help."

"I'm not sure but I think there's a herb that does that. I don't know what its called but its mostly green with a purple stem and it grows on the ground. Oh and it has four leaves connecting to the stem. (I made all that up about the herb. I don't know if it really exists) But I don't know where the herb is." Sango said

"Well start looking for it ok?" Inuyasha lifted his head out of Kagome's bag to talk to them, then stuck his head back in searching for something to help them.

Miroku and Sango ran off to try and find the mysterious herb.

Inuyasha dumped everything out of Kagome's bag and sorted out the medical supplies. In a minute he figured out that nothing in Kagome's bag was going to help him wake her up. And he needed her awake to see if she was ok in the head. He couldn't ask her questions if she was unconscious.

"Come on Kagome wake up, please wake up!" Inuyasha moaned

Meanwhile

Sango and Miroku were searching for their herb. "I can't find it anywhere Sango, are you sure that's what it looks like?" Miroku asked

"Yes I'm sure. It was used at my village to revive the demon exterminators that were knocked unconscious. I used to go and pick it with my dad." At the mention of her dad Sango started to cry. "My dad… oh god how I miss him. I wish he were here right now."

Miroku stopped looking for the herb and put a comforting arm around Sango. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to show he was there for her "I'm sorry Sango"

Sango sniffed and looked at Miroku "For what?"

"For making you bring that up, I know it's hard for you to remember that"

"Thanks Miroku but its ok, it just makes me want to kill Naraku even more." She smiled weakly and wiped her tears away.

"That's right Sango. You keep being that strong person you are and remember Naraku is why all this has happened." Miroku said smiling "Now lets get back to looking for that herb"

"Ok Miroku, and I'm sorry too."

Miroku looked surprised "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for crying in front of you like that. It was stupid for me to cry. Like I've heard Kagome say, its no use crying over spilt milk."

"Don't be sorry because unless I'm mistaken your dad being well, uh, you know,"

"Yeah"

"Is not the same thing as spilt milk. I'm sorry but they are two very different things."

"Ok I guess your right." Sango said

"And look!" Miroku held up a plant, "I found the herb we were looking for!"

"Alright good job Miroku now lets hurry back to Kagome and Inuyasha. I'm sure he's worried sick over her."

They ran back to their camp as fast as they could.

Just as Inuyasha finished looking through Kagome's bag for a third time Miroku and Sango ran up to him out of breath and handed him a plant. "here-gasp-you-gasp-go Inuyasha" Sango said

"I told you we should have taken Kilala" Miroku managed to say

"Oh shut up"

"Ok"

Inuyasha ripped one of the leaves in half and smelled it. "Oh gross this stinks. I hope it works." He leaned over Kagome and put the leaf in front of her nose.

Kagome's nose twitched slightly.

"Look her nose moved!" Miroku exclaimed

"No duh." Inuyasha said sarcastically then stared at Kagome to see if she did anything else.

"Well just because Kagome isn't conscious doesn't mean that you have to be all mean to me you know." Miroku complained

"Shhh!" Inuyasha said

Miroku made a face at Inuyasha's back.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at her three friends. "Who are you?" She asked looking confused. She saw a woman standing beside a man with a purple robe on. She figured they were going out or something. Then she saw a man with silvery white hair standing right above her. He looked concerned and she swore she saw love in his eyes. The problem was she didn't know who they were but they obviously knew her.

Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head out of fear and sadness. His face fell and he almost burst into tears. Kagome didn't know who they were. She lost her memory, all hope was lost.

He leaned close to Kagome and looked into her eyes trying to see a glimmer of her old self in them. Nothing, her eyes were blank, she honestly didn't know who they were.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Inuyasha said dumbstruck. How could this happen to Kagome?

Miroku looked at his friend sympathetically. He knew what was going through Inuyasha's mind right now. He couldn't believe that Kagome lost her memory.

Sango was painfully reminded of Kohaku and how he had no memory of her or their family.

Sango started crying silently and Miroku didn't know what to do. Sango was crying into his shirt, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome like she was a ghost and Kagome was looking very confused.

Inuyasha couldn't form words. His mouth simply would not work properly. "Wha- how- I uhh…" he forced himself to get over the shock and actually talk. "Do you know…" Oh god this was hard to say "Do you know who you are?" He feared her answer.

Kagome looked at him and started to speak.

To be continued


	20. Ch 20: Who Am I? Our New Question

Chapter 20: Who Am I? Our New Question

Inuyasha couldn't form words. His mouth simply would not work properly. "Wha- how- I uhh…" he forced himself to get over the shock and actually talk. "Do you know…" Oh god this was hard to say "Do you know who you are?" He feared her answer.

Kagome looked at him and started to speak.

"No who am I?" She stared blankly at him.

"Oh god Kagome you honestly don't know who you are?"

"Kagome? Is that me?"

"Yes" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. he started crying. He didn't care if he was supposed to be a strong half demon. Kagome didn't know him or herself.

"You're a half demon?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, how did you remember that?"

"You said it just a minute ago."

"No I didn't"

"Really? I heard you say it though" Now Kagome looked even more confused than before.

"No I thought it."

"Oh well I heard it"

"Yo mean to tell me that you can read my mind?"

"I don't know you tell me" Kagome said angrily

'There's the Kagome I know' Inuyasha thought

"Is it? Is that how I act?" Kagome asked

"What? How did you- wait I forgot never mind. Yes that's how you acted before you lost your memory."

Miroku sat back in amazement "I'm shocked that she didn't freak out or something like that. For crying out loud, we don't look exactly like normal people. I'm surprised she didn't start screaming in fear."

"Why would I?" Kagome asked

"Actually Kagome didn't freak out when she first came here either so I'm not that surprised." Inuyasha said

Kagome gasped and reached towards Inuyasha. He looked confused but permitted her to touch him.

She touched his ear gently and it twitched. She giggled and started rubbing them then gasped again. "Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

(In case you were wondering, Inuyasha's ears came back up again after he got over the initial shock)

"You know my name" he said

"Yes"

"I never thought my name since you woke up"

"I never heard your name, I remembered it."

"It must have been your ears Inuyasha, it must have triggered a memory" Sango said

"Yeah must have…" he muttered, still watching Kagome.

Kagome was looking around trying to remember what happened. She put together everything they had told her. Her name was Kagome, the man that looked concerned about her was Inuyasha, he was a half demon and had dog-ears. That was all she knew. She remembered nothing about the other man and the woman with him.

"Who are you two? I'm guessing you're a couple since you're together but I don't know your names or who you are. I don't even know if your demons or humans."

"I'm Miroku, this is Sango. She's a little upset right now because her brother had his memory taken away by Naraku." He stopped and looked at Kagome because she shuddered violently.

"What's wrong?"

"Naraku, I remember him, I think, what I remember is that he caused a lot of deaths and has hurt people. He took someone from us I think." She furrowed her brows and concentrated as hard as she could. "Nope nothing more than that."

"Well at least its something." Sango said

Kagome nodded then smiled "So your er, Sango?"

Sango gave a quick nod

"Ok hi Sango what are you?"

"What do you mean what am I?"

"Are you human, half demon, or maybe demon?"

Sango laughed, "You remember what those are?"

"Yes"

"Ok well I'm a human, actually a demon slayer"

"So you kill demons?"

"Yeah"

"Why haven't you killed Inuyasha then?"  
"Because we became friends thanks to you"

"Me?" Kagome said surprised

"Yes, you were with Inuyasha when I came after him to kill him, you stopped me from doing that and asked me to join you in hunting for the jewel shards, and Inuyasha wanted to kill Naraku. After I figured out that he tricked me I wanted to kill him to so I joined you."

"Oh"

Miroku decided it was his turn to explain himself "I'm Miroku like I told you. I'm a human, a monk to be exact. Naraku cursed my grandfather with a windtunnel in his right hand and the curse passes down to every son on my dad's side of the family. I have the windtunnel too. It sucks up everything in its path no matter how big or heavy it is."

Kagome started to back away from Miroku the monk and his windtunnel.

"Don't worry I would never suck up a friend, not even Inuyasha, though I have wanted to sometimes." He smiled reassuringly

Sango laughed, "Don't forget to tell her about you being a pervert."

She looked at Kagome "Don't let him near your bottom, he likes to rub them, and ask every woman he sees if she will bear his child. I'm warning you now before you witness it"

"I though he was dating you, but I see that he enjoys the company of all woman." Kagome said

"Yeah you could say that" Sango said dryly and glared at Miroku.

Miroku sweatdropped. Sango didn't have to be so rude about it, sure he was a pervert but hey, who wasn't? he was sure that his friends were private perverts. Honestly, who couldn't be a pervert with all these beautiful women around? Then he thought of Sango and Kagome and wondered if maybe they were private perverts because of all the sexy men out there, such as himself and Inuyasha, well Inuyasha according to Kagome. He wasn't about to judge a man.

Everyone was staring at him curiously. "What?" he asked

"You looked like you were deep in thought." Sango said

"Oh I was just thinking about the life of a pervert."

Sango rolled her eyes "Well you would know Miroku."

Miroku nodded happily "Nothing wrong with that" He reached over and rubbed Sango's butt.

SLAP

"Oh Sango why do you continue to slap me? I tell you it is not my fault that your beauty attracts my cursed hand" Miroku pouted and rubbed the red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome winced "That looked like it hurt"

"Not really I'm used to it now, she does it all the time, its such a bother. At least I didn't get knocked unconscious this time." Miroku said

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku. "I don't slap that hard, don't be a wimp."

"I'm not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"I give up on you Miroku honestly your like a child with your whims and wants and always arguing." Sango huffed

Kagome looked at them. "Well you two sure argue like a couple would."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to block out that comment, he remembered that him and Kagome used to argue all the time, did she mean that they were like a couple then?

"Do you have a headache Inuyasha? Why don't you sit down?"

Inuyasha winced expecting to get smashed into the ground but miraculously nothing happened.

He opened his one eye and looked around then opened both and let out the breath he had been holding.

Miroku and Sango were shocked "He didn't fall down, what happened?"

"I guess since she doesn't remember what it means that it doesn't work." Inuyasha said after recovering from the shock.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked

"Oh n-nothing Kagome don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. He did not want Kagome to know about the power of the word sit.

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing "Don't want her to know Inuyasha?" Sango asked

Inuyasha glared at her and shook his head violently.

Kagome looked at them in confusion. These people who said they were her friends were pretty weird.

To be continued


	21. Ch 21:Will I ever understand?

Chapter 21: Will I ever understand? A Good Question

Kagome looked at them in confusion. These people who said they were her friends were pretty weird.

"Will I ever understand?" Kagome asked

"What?" Sango said

"Well I ever understand why I'm here, or why you're here, or who everyone is? I have so many questions about those things but I don't know how to word them all." Kagome explained

"You'll slowly remember things but if you don't remember or you want to ask us something we will tell you what you want to know." Miroku said kindly

"Oh ok then. How about why I'm here then?" Kagome asked "Can you tell me that?"

"Well first we have to explain something, you're in a different time period than the one you grew up in, this is the Feudal Era. You are back 500 years from the time you were in. Does that make sense?" Miroku asked

"You're saying that I grew up 500 years from now and came back here in some sort of a time machine?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Well kind of, the time machine is a well actually. And when you go in it you get transported from this era to yours. But only you and Inuyasha can go through the well. The rest of us can't and neither can your mom, brother, or grandpa." Sango said

"Who are my mom, brother and my grandpa?"

"We don't know your mom or grandpa's names because you never told us but your brother's name is Sota." Miroku said

"If you want to I can take you home and you can talk to them. I'll explain what happened." Inuyasha said

"Ok I guess I can go home then. Maybe they can help me remember. Or something there will help."

"Ok it's settled then, Miroku, Sango we'll be back tomorrow or the day after. If Shippo gets back from his trip to visit his old village before we get back explain what's going on ok?" Inuyasha said and led Kagome away from them towards the well.

Kagome looked down the well when they got to it "Are you sure that I wont crash into the bottom of the well?"

"Positive, you'll go through to the other well 500 years into the future. I'll be with you so you don't have to worry." Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome said and grabbed Inuyasha's hand for when they jumped.

Inuyasha blushed slightly but held on her hand and coached her to jump. "Now Kagome all you have to do is jump in the well when I count to three. Ok?"

"O-o-ok." She stuttered.

"Ok then now 1…2…-"

"Wait, I can't do it. I'm too afraid." Kagome interrupted

"I know, I'll jump through and then come back. When you see that I did it you wont be as afraid."

"I guess, but be careful." Kagome said and watched Inuyasha jump into the well and a blue light erupted around him. Then it faded away and the well was empty. 'Where did he go?' Kagome thought. 'maybe he was right' Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

"See I told you that it would work." Inuyasha said

"Yeah you were right."

"Of course I was right."

"Don't get cocky"

"I'm not cocky Kagome"  
"Yes you are and don't argue with me you're not going to win."

"I am not cocky Kagome don't tell me I am"

Suddenly memories came flooding back to Kagome about Inuyasha. Them fighting, them holding hands, their awkward relationship, Inuyasha being cocky, and her always ending up sitting him after an argument.

"Inuyasha don't be such a jerk!" Kagome started to swing her legs over the side of the well.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going home!"

"No you're not, not without me."

"Oh yes I am, don't argue with me."

"No you're not"

"Sit!"

THUD

"Oh crap you remembered." Inuyasha spit some dirt out from his mouth.

"Yeah I remembered you big jerk!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed Kagome's hand "Wait Kagome I'm sorry."

Kagome huffed and jumped into the well still holding onto Inuyasha's hand. He came tumbling after him into the well.

Kagome didn't remember the well and scared herself. She clutched to Inuyasha's hand. Then a moment later they came out into the other well. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well and then set her down. "Wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked looking smug

Kagome glared at him "Sit." She stalked over to the tree and sat down angrily 'Stupid jerk" she muttered

THUD

"Geez Kagome don't be so mean" Inuyasha coughed out a wad of dirt.

Kagome started to cry "You don't have to act like you know everything. This is hard enough looking at you people and not knowing who you are but having you know me. Don't you understand what I'm going through?"

Inuyasha looked stung "You don't get it do you? I'm used to seeing something in your eyes when you look at me and now I can only see a blank stare. You don't remember what we talked about, you don't remember what we shared, you don't remember anything!"

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and continued crying.

Inuyasha felt terrible, she was crying and it was his fault. He wished to put his arms around Kagome and hold her and tell her everything was ok but he couldn't. he held himself back from all the emotions that threatened to engulf him and he walked away from Kagome. "See you later. Go in the house and call for your mom and tell her what happened." He brushed past her and jumped into the well.

Kagome watched him leave, "But I do remember that." She whispered

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of the well Inuyasha was bashing his head against a wall of a hut. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid!" He muttered

Miroku walked up behind him. "Why are you stupid?"

"I made Kagome cry and made her feel bad." Inuyasha said, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"But you always do that, why is it bothering you now?"

"Because she doesn't remember us fighting all the time before, so it's not the same."

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Its not your fault Inuyasha, she didn't lose her memory because of you."

Inuyasha looked surprised.

Miroku continued "I know you feel responsible for Kagome but this isn't your fault, there was nothing you could do about it."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku "But you should have seen her face, she looked like I had just slapped her across the face when I yelled at her, and when we were with Kikyo, it was my fault that she killed her. I should have gotten rid of Kikyo a long time ago and it would have never happened."

Miroku was at a loss, he didn't know how to make Inuyasha feel better. "Maybe you should go and apologize to her. And then tell her everything that happened before she lost her memory. Maybe it will bring it back for her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku "Thanks, I think I'll try that. I just hope it works." He slowly walked away from Miroku and headed back towards the well.

Miroku shook his head sadly "I hope so too, for everyone's sake."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was sitting on a chair across from the woman who answered to the name 'mom'.

She was just finishing telling Kagome about her childhood. It had brought back a few memories of different things, such as, a snowball fight with Sota the one year, her first day of kindergarten, raking leaves, and walking across a fence. They were unimportant memories but at least they were memories.

Her mother was just going to start telling her about the Feudal Era when Inuyasha came in the room.

"Mrs. Higurashi, could I tell Kagome about the Feudal Era? I would be able to tell her the best since I live there and I shared most of the memories with her. Please?" he didn't care how pathetic he sounded, he just wanted to tell her first about Feudal Japan.

"Umm. Alright I guess, Inuyasha dear, go ahead, I'll leave you two alone so you can tell her privately."

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi, I think we'll go up to Kagome's room and I'll tell her there. Ok?" Inuyasha asked and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Sure dear. I'll put dinner on the stove, it will be ready in two hours, that should be plenty of time."

"Thanks" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he carried Kagome up to her room and set her on her bed.

"I could have walked." Kagome pouted

"It was faster if I carried you." Inuyasha said and sat down on the floor, cross legged.

Kagome leaned forward "So tell me about the Feudal Era. I know that it was the place where we were when I woke up, mom told me that."

"Well then I'll start with the well, you were helping Sota get Buyo out of the well house, when Sota left, you were pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede, then you met me. Do you remember any of that?"

"No."

"Ok I'll continue, when you came through you saw me pinned to a tree, because of Kikyo's spell, you rubbed my dog ears and then the centipede attacked and I convinced you to pull out the arrow, then I killed the centipede, ran away with the jewel and Kaede put this necklace on me and you said sit and I crashed onto a bridge and you took the jewel back. Do you remember that?"

"Not really"

"Great," Inuyasha's patience was starting to wear thin, and he had a whole year of memories that he had to tell Kagome about. "Ok then next, a crow demon took the jewel and you tried shooting at it but missed. Then I used iron reaver soul stealer and it broke into pieces but came back together again, but you found one of its legs and tied it to an arrow and shot the bird with it. It shattered the jewel into a lot of pieces and that's how we began our journey to find all the shards before an evil guy named Naraku found them first. Do you remember that?"

"No sorry I'm afraid I don't remember that at all."

Inuyasha jumped up and started hunting frantically around Kagome's room.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome demanded "You're making a huge mess! What are you doing? Inuyasha stop!"

"I'm looking for something to help you remember! Now just be quiet so I can keep looking, I'm trying to help you." He glanced back and saw that Kagome was about to sit him "If you even think about sitting me I'll never talk to you again, and I'll make your life horrible." He threatened

"Fine I won't" Kagome crossed her arms and sat back on the bed again

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's backpack and dumped it out, he grabbed a jar that had the jewel shards in it and handed them to Kagome. "Does this help you remember?"

"No what are these?"

"Jewel shards"

"Oh, no I don't remember anything."

"Fine," Inuyasha thought for a minute then pulled out his sword. "This is Tetsuiga, do you remember anything now?"

"No"

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's arrows. "Remember anything now?"

"No"

He pulled out his locket (Inuyasha movie two) "Remember now?"

"No"

Then he got an idea. He pulled up the side of the mattress and pulled out Kagome's diary and tossed to Kagome. "Here read it, I'll be outside, just call for me when you're done, these are all your memories that happened in the past year. I hope it helps." He jumped out the window and jumped into the God tree.

Kagome got herself comfortable and started to read.

Inuyasha got comfortable and closed his eyes, and started thinking, he had done a good job, Kagome would read the book and she would remember. She had to.

To Be Continued


	22. Ch 22: Kagome's Diary

Chapter 22: Kagome's Diary

_Kagome got herself comfortable and started to read. _

_Inuyasha got comfortable and closed his eyes, and started thinking, he had done a good job, Kagome would read the book and she would remember. She had to._

_Dear diary,_

_Today I was in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha was being a real jerk. He kept ignoring me and when I asked him what was wrong he told me nothing, but I could see it in his eyes that something was wrong. He didn't want me to know about it though so after lunch he took off and didn't come back until almost nighttime. Sango and I had a hard time when he left since we were stuck with Miroku and he kept flirting with the both of us. I was ready to hit him when he finally stopped. Shippo was trying to help but it wasn't working because he is so little. He tried to catch us supper but I ended up going home and making supper there and bringing it back. When Inuyasha finally returned he wasn't grumpy anymore and he was actually very close to me when everyone went to go to bed. I enjoy the time we spend together I just wish we did it more often. Well I'm off to bed now diary, see you tomorrow._

Kagome flipped a couple pages and started reading again.

_Dear diary,_

_Inuyasha and I finally talked about feelings! Inuyasha kissed me and then he told me that he loved me and I told him that I felt the same way! Oh I'm so happy! But he just had to ruin it and act like a jerk so I had to sit him. He was making some promises that I didn't think he could keep so I told him he was cocky and we started arguing. And then he rudely woke everyone else up by yelling at them so they thought a demon was attacking. Shippo got really annoying too because he kept asking us how long 'til we got to the village and asking why for everything that we said. We managed to defeat the demon and get the jewel shard! That's 14 shards now! Well some other stuff happened but it doesn't seem as important and I have to go to bed, mom just called upstairs and told me to. See you later diary._

Kagome remembered the look in Inuyasha's eyes when she first woke up. Now she understood why she thought she saw love in his eyes. It was because she did, he loved her, and she loved him. She had to set the book down for a minute so she could calm down a little bit before reading again.

She opened the book again and read more of it.

After finishing the book about an hour later Kagome was more confused than ever but it did explain a few things. She now understood why Miroku and Sango seemed like a couple to her, she understood what Inuyasha told her about the well, she understood why Inuyasha looked like he loved her.

Kagome was a little happier too. She was learning about what kind of a person she was before she lost her memory. And that comforted her slightly.

She stood up and stretched and called out the window "Inuyasha I'm finished the book."

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to the ground and then into her room. He stood in front of her and cocked his head to the side "So did it help?"

"A little,"

Inuyasha looked puzzled

"Well I mean that I didn't get any memories back from reading this book but it helped me know more about you guys and it has given me some artificial memories until mine come back. And I learned a little bit about who I was before I lost my memory."

Inuyasha looked pained when Kagome said about her memory being gone but he quickly hid it behind a face of no emotion.

Kagome looked at him curiously, since she knew that he loved her and she used to love him she was seeing what his reaction would be. She was disappointed to see that his face seemed not to change at all. "You should play poker." She said

Inuyasha seemed startled "Where did that come from? It seems a little random."

"You don't show any emotion on your face no matter what people tell you, I've noticed that since I woke up. You always hide your emotions from everyone. That's a really good quality to have when your playing poker so others don't read your face and figure out if you have good or bad cards in your hand."

'If she only knew how wrong she was,' Inuyasha thought 'if she knew how many times I've looked at her with love written all over my face, or how I was almost crying when she didn't know who I was.' But all he said was "Oh ok then, I can see your point there."

"Are we going to go back to the Feudal Era Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha laughed, "Usually its me asking you that question but yeah we can go back whenever you want to."

"Ok then lets go back right now." Kagome went downstairs with Inuyasha following her and she grabbed her backpack on the way and walked out the door.

She walked over to the well and looked fearfully into it but took a deep breath and jumped with her eyes tightly shut.

Inuyasha followed her to the Feudal Era and picked her up and jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and sensing someone he was looking for he turned to Kagome "I'll be back later, don't worry I'm going to talk to someone, you'll be ok with Sango and them. They'll protect you until I get back."

Kagome grabbed his sleeve as he started to take off. "Where are you going?" she asked frantic, she didn't want him to leave her.

"Don't worry I said. I'm going to talk to someone, I'll be back I promise."

Kagome surprised herself and surprised Inuyasha when she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and hugged him tightly "Hurry back" she whispered and let go.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely "Ok" then he ran off.

Kagome ran over to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were waiting at the village.

"Hi guys I'm back" she called to them

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, walking out of the hut first.

Sango followed behind him, Kilala held in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder. When Shippo saw Kagome he jumped off and ran over to Kagome and leapt into her arms.

"Inuyasha said he had to go talk to someone. He said he would be back later and we are not supposed to worry about him. He didn't say who he was going to see though."

"Oh that's odd of him but alright I guess. He better come back soon because I can sense a large dark aura around here." Miroku said

"I can sense it too." Sango and Shippo said in unison

Kagome looked around confused, "I can sense this weird feeling, it feels like the shard I have with me, but only stronger. What is it?"

"You're sensing jewel shards. Naraku must be near. But he wouldn't let us sense him if he was planning an attack would he?"

"I don't know Miroku but we better wait for Inuyasha, and in the meantime we should prepare ourselves for battle. I presume that Inuyasha will want to battle him as soon as possible."

"But this might be a trap" Shippo said

"It's a risk we'll just have to take." Sango said

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha was talking to someone just out of sight. "and if I do this you will let Kagome have her memory back?" he asked

"Yes but you must do it soon otherwise it will be to late for her." The disembodied voice said

Inuyasha thought frantically 'this is the only way Kagome will get her memory back I have to do it,' but a little voice argued back 'do you really want to give those up though?' he argued back 'its for Kagome,' 'but what if he's lying to you? How do you know you can trust him?' 'it's a risk I'll have to take.' Out loud he said "Ok I'll do it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A sudden chill ran through Kagome. "I just had the worst chill ever." She said to Sango

"Yeah its probably the aura around us."

"Maybe" Kagome said and rubbed her arms, looking around her worriedly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha shook hands with the person in shadows. "It's a deal" he said 'I never thought I would say that to him' he thought

"Now just make sure you keep up your end of the deal and I'll keep up mine"

To be continued

AN: Dun dun dun! Oh it's a cliffie! Who is he taking to? What did he just agree to? How will Kagome react to this agreement? Only time will tell… no sorry I'm not time so I'm not telling ya! You'll just have to wait like all the other people.


End file.
